The First Date
by RockDiva
Summary: Inspired by recently rumored and canned sequel. Lewis's life was changed when he learned he was Wilbur's dad. Now it's time for someone else to get a taste of the future and what it holds.
1. When The Family's Away, Carl Will Pay

**A/N- **First question...why a xylophone? Basically because in the video game, if you take Wilbur into the music room and "press x" when standing by Franny, one of the things she says is: "Wanna take a break? We need someone on the xylophone." And thus I chose a xylophone :P Okay, so this story is basically about Lewis's and Franny's first date...which of course turns out to be anything but a normal first date. Took liberties with lots of things in this story, such as Franny speaking Italian with her mom and her mom being a Roman Catholic since she's originally from Italy. I gave Gaston the middle name Emille, seeing as Emille is my second fave character in Ratatatouille. Guess that's it for now. I don't own anything but the invisi-belt :D Well, atleast I think I own the invisi-belt, hadn't seen it in any other fanfics before putting it in my own but it _is_ a big world...not to say I own the concept of all inventions involving invisibility XD

**

* * *

**

**When the Family's Away, Carl Will Pay**

"Dad, please? I mean, this is special to Uncle Art. I don't want him to think that I don't care," Wilbur said with a cough as he lied on the couch with an old fashioned thermometer in his mouth.

"Now I'm sure Uncle Art will understand, although, it's not everyday he receives the Interstellar Pizza Delivery Award. It _is_ quite an honor," Cornelius was nudged hard by Franny.

"That's enough out of you," she warned. "There's no need to make him feel any guiltier than he already does." She removed the thermometer, "Hmm. No fever. But I still think you should stay home and rest. School starts again soon, and I don't want you sick when it does."

"Your mother's right, Wilbur. We'll only be gone for the weekend."

"Maybe I should stay too," Franny worried leaving her son home alone and sick.

"No! I mean, no, mom. Uncle Art is your brother. You should be there," Wilbur insisted.

"He's right too, Franny. You really should be there for Art. I'm _sure _Wilbur will be fine."

"Oh, alright. But I'll be checking in once we get to the hotel," Franny said, kissing Wilbur's forehead.

As the family prepared to leave, Cornelius pulled Carl aside. "How much were you looking forward to going with us?"

"To be honest, not very. Not much fun for robots."

"You mean, not as much fun as, I don't know, baby-sitting Wilbur?"

"I wouldn't say baby-sitting Wilbur is fun; perpetual adventure of disastrous proportion is probably more like it."

"Okay, Carl, I understand. It's just that I have a feeling Wilbur isn't really sick," Cornelius explained.

"In that case, I better stay behind. Who knows what we'd come home to find if I don't," Carl panicked.

"Who knows what I'll come home to find even if you do," Cornelius laughed. "Thanks, Carl," he said before leaving with the family.

"Yeah, yeah," Carl responded, although no one was around to hear. He trudged back to the house. He passed Spike and Dmitri who remained behind, but they hardly qualified as suitable supervision; not for Wilbur anyhow. "Where is he?" Carl hadn't really expected to see Wilbur still on the couch, and he wasn't. He heaved a big sigh and began his search through the house for the missing teenager. He instinctively checked the lab first, but to his surprise, Wilbur wasn't there. "Cornelius was right. He's definitely not sick." Suddenly, the lights flickered. Carl became worried that Wilbur had something to do with it. Again, he was right.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! Ultimate chargeball! How do you like me now, Mr. Trainer?!" Wilbur was in an extreme game of chargeball. Electric charges were flying all over his room. "Not good enough? Freestyle!" Wilbur kept playing, while using his free hand to play an amplified xylophone. The electricity in the room was so much that it was draining the power from the rest of the Robinson mansion.

"Wilbur! What do you think you're doing?" Carl rushed over to unplug the amp. However, Wilbur had been so startled by the robot that he misaimed one of his chargeball shots. The ball of electricity bounced off of his trophy case and struck Carl just as his hand was on the chord connecting the xylophone to the amplifier. The excess amount of power sent an electrical shock through Carl that not even his advanced system could withstand.

"Carl?" Wilbur threw down his chargeball glove and turned his attention to his robotic buddy. "Carl, speak to me! Come on; say something about how irresponsible I am. Come on, I'll help you, 'Wilbur, your dad will kill you if he finds out that you…' completely destroyed Carl!" The severity of the matter finally set in. "What am I going to do!? I have to help him. But I don't know the first thing about fixing a robot. Maybe Jacoby…no, he'd tell dad for sure. Think, Wilbur, think!" Wilbur paced his room. He went to his window and pressed his forehead against the glass. As he looked deeper into the horizon, the answer to his dilemma occurred to him.

--The Framagucci Home--

"La la la la la!" Franny skipped into her small house and about the kitchen where the strong aroma of oregano was in the air.

"And that is how you make the perfect pizza sauce," Mrs Framagucci said, showing eight year old, Art how to make a pizza.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a pizza man!"

"How lame," Gaston teased, but his attention soon turned to teasing his sister instead. "Look at Franny, she's trying to be girly again. Give it up butch!"

"Gaston Emille Framagucci, one more comment like that and you won't be eating meatballs in your spaghetti for a month, do you hear me?" their mother warned.

"What's wrong with her, mama?" Art asked a little worried, seeing as Franny was still skipping about in a daze.

"Oh no! Oh no! Boys, why don't you run along and see if your papa is done working on the car." After a bit of a protest, Art and Gaston finally left. "Franny, look at me. Is this about Lewis?"

"Isn't he wonderful?" Franny only asked dreamily.

"Oh no, I was afraid this would happen. Listen, sweetie, he's very wonderful, but you're only thirteen and I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with…"

"Mom, guess what!" Franny interrupted her mom; she hadn't really been listening anyways. "Lewis asked me to go to the movies with him Friday night. He felt so bad since he had to miss my thirteenth birthday party last week. Can I go?"

"The movies? Will Lucille or Bud be there?"

"But mama, I think he meant as a date, not as friends! An actual date!" Franny jumped up and down excitedly.

For Mrs. Framagucci, the word _date_ seemed to echo in her ears. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no! Franny, you can go as friends, but you are still too young to date. I'm sorry, but when I was a little girl in Italy, I wasn't even able to befriend a boy before your age, let alone date. I am doing what is best for you."

"NO! You're just treating me like a little kid. I'm not a child and this isn't Italy!"

Mrs. Framagucci responded by beginning to lecture her daughter's backtalk in her fluent tongue. Franny responded in Italian as well. After a heated round and a few tears, Franny finally calmed down. However she was still nowhere near done being a little resentful. She rushed out of the house, the spring door slamming behind her. She knew she would probably get in trouble for going to see Lewis at a time like this, but she just had to.

--Lewis's Lab--

Lewis tightened a bolt on his latest attempt at building a robot. His ultimate goal, he already knew, was to someday invent Carl. But so far, he still couldn't seem to work out the kinks. "I'm surprised I EVER was able to invent you, Carl," he sighed, as he decided to give his new prototype a try. However, before he was able to, he heard a knock on the lab door.

"Lewis, it's me! Can I come in?" Franny didn't wait for an answer. "I asked my mom about Friday night."

"Oh, you did," Lewis gulped and blushed as he turned his head away from his work and looked at Franny.

"She said no…unless one of your parents wanted to chaperone. As if I need a chaperone! She says I'm too young to go on a date."

"Oh," Lewis couldn't really decide if he was disappointed or relieved. He had asked Franny out without having given it any thought first, although he was certain that Franny had been trying to plant the idea into his mind for awhile. After he had given it some more thought he had felt unsure if he were ready to be more than friends. After all, he already knew that he would have the rest of his life to spend with the sweet but fiery Italian girl.

"She said that she would give it some thought and maybe when I'm fourteen. Something about seven being the number of God and fourteen being twice the blessing," Franny's mom was a devout Roman Catholic just as her mom had been. "As if that even makes any sense! She says that she likes you, so I don't know what the problem is."

"Franny," Lewis knew that she might become angry with him as well, but decided to risk it anyways. "I think that maybe your mom is right. I'm sure she knows what's best. We can still go to the movies to…"

"What? You're taking mama's side? You just don't really want to go on a date with me do you?" Franny accused.

"Well, I…it's hard to explain, Franny," Lewis fumbled. "I think that maybe we should just keep moving forward. You know, take this as a sign that maybe we should just be friends for now. It's not that I don't, uh, _ever_ want to go on a date with you."

"Don't you start with me, Lewis. I'm in no mood to hear you lecture on how the world and everyone in it just needs to keep moving forward. Especially if this time you're aiming it at me," Franny snapped. She crossed her arms, huffed and stomped out.

"Why did I have to fall for her of all people," Lewis sighed, trying to remember the time when he didn't know who his future wife was. He knew he should try to make Franny understand, but also knew it would only make her angrier at the moment. Instead, he went back to what he had been doing. He hit a switch on his invention and hoped for the best.

"Happy birthday!" came a very odd voice, something that startled Lewis.

"Happy birthday? I never programmed you to say that. Wait, I didn't know I had even programmed you with speech ability yet. What's going on here?"

"I am here to serve you, Cornelius."

"Cornelius? How do you know my name…my full name!?" Lewis was beginning to get weirded out. Suddenly, he realized that the power light that he had installed on this model wasn't even lit. The robot wasn't even on! "Alright, now either this robot is possessed or someday a teenage boy better hope I don't remember this or he'll be grounded."

Wilbur laughed as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face! Come to mention it, what's with _that_ look?"

Lewis was in shock by Wilbur's ability to appear instantly. "How did you do that?"

"What do you mean? Oh, you mean how I was invisible?" He pointed to a little gadget he wore as a belt. "It's called the invisi-belt. It's a convenient, travel friendly version of your invisi-ray. This is just the prototype but I think it's going to be a huge success for Robinson Industries."

"Hold on! Let me get this straight. Not only did you sneak out of the house with the time machine, but you also swiped one of my prototypes?"

"Hey! For one, I didn't actually swipe it; let's just say I'm giving it a test run. Beta testing it if you will. And secondly, I didn't sneak. I mean, it's impossible to sneak when there's no one in the house to sneak from."

"You mean to tell me that I trusted you enough to stay home by yourself!?" Lewis exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, kinda. That's why I'm here; because you _didn't_ actually trust me to stay home by myself."

Lewis huffed, "Alright, enough talking in circles. Just get to the part where you messed something up and you need my help to fix it."

"Wow! You're getting good at this dad!"

"Dad?" Franny's voice was heard from the top of the small staircase that led to the lab. She had come back to apologize to Lewis, but had instead overheard Wilbur use the word 'dad'. "Lewis, what is he talking about? Why did Wilbur call you dad?"

"Oh, it's just a, uh, oh boy," Wilbur scratched his head.

"It's just a silly inside joke that we have, isn't that right Wilbur?" Lewis tried to think of something.

"Yeah, I call him dad, he calls me son. Really silly," Wilbur faked a laugh.

"But why? That's more than silly, it's weird," Franny was still skeptical. She inched closer, staring at them with new scrutiny.

"We're not weird," Lewis and Wilbur said simultaneously with an identical look on each of their faces.

It caused Franny to jump when she saw it. "Oh my goodness! You do look kind of related. Just now, you looked…it was just plain weird. You, you have the same nose, the same ears, some of the same facial expressions!" Franny was creeping her own self out.

"Well, actually, he has a lot of his mom's features," Lewis blurted out almost naturally, but immediately covered his mouth.

"His mom? Lewis, what's going on here? And I WANT THE TRUTH!"

Lewis looked at Franny and then looked at Wilbur, "I can't lie to her, Wilbur. Maybe it's supposed to be this way."

"Dad, no…"

"Franny, Wilbur is my son."


	2. Makings Of Another Believer

**A/N- **Alright first off...cred where cred is due...the Time Pause 3000 belongs to Robin aka doodlegirll! One of the best inventions EVER! Secondly, the most I know of Catholicism is from when I was little and attended mass with my Grandma. I just figured, Italian and Roman Catholic was a pretty good fit. The 14 twice as 7 thing...purely something that came to my imagination once and I thought it could fit in here.

* * *

**Makings of Another Believer**

"So uh, how long do you think she's gonna keep this up?" Wilbur asked his dad as he stared at a clock. "She's been laughing for almost five minutes now."

"Well, there was this one time...let's just say she left my house laughing and when I called her at home after dinner, she was still laughing."

"Wow, I never would have guessed her to be the jolly type. I mean, where's the karate chopping lady that strikes fear into the hearts of everyone but me?" Wilbur saw his dad raise an eyebrow. "Okay, okay. Me too."

"Wilbur, I think this is one of the reasons I, you know," Lewis hummed a small piece of the wedding march very softly. He then smiled and looked at Franny, "She's a girl of many sides."

"_Yeah_, well glad she's your gal and not mine. Personally I think she's cra…" Lewis put a hand over Wilbur's mouth.

"_Never_ talk about your mot- I mean, her that way," Lewis put his finger in his future son's face warningly.

"Alright, alright, chill. So, at least now we don't have to worry about her actually believing us and how that might alter the future."

Franny finally stopped laughing, "You're still going on as if it's true? Lewis, I knew that your friend here was a little strange, but why would you believe him?"

"Let it go," Lewis said knowingly to Wilbur before answering Franny. "You know that I live my life for scientific breakthrough. Listen, Franny, it may seem insane right now, but time travel is possible. Someday the secrets will be unlocked. I would never lie to you, Franny."

"Not intentionally anyways," Wilbur interrupted, spoiling the moment.

"So you really want me to believe that pointy haired boy here is your son, and not just your son, your son from the_ future_?"

"Look, he's got a gadget so technologically advanced, he has to be from the future," Lewis thought that maybe Franny needed visual proof. "Show her, Wilbur."

"Do I have to?" There was a look in Lewis's eyes that left no room for arguing. "Fine." Wilbur huffed and pushed the button on his belt, causing him to vanish before their eyes.

"Huh?!" Franny panicked a little and moved closer to Lewis, just a little bit scared. Suddenly, she felt something tapping on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Wilbur. "Ahhh!" She jumped and flung herself behind Lewis. "How did you do that?"

"It's an invention that Lewis here, my _dad_, is going to invent someday. Now do you believe us, whether you should really know the truth or not?"

"Hmm," Franny placed her hands on her hips, a move that would someday become almost signature for her. "Well, how do I know that Lewis didn't already invent that thingyma-whatever and this is all just a big mean nasty prank?"

"Alright, alright, it's a prank. You caught us. She caught us, Lewis."

"Wilbur!" Lewis looked at his son angrily, but was answered by a shove from Wilbur over to another spot further away from Franny's listening distance.

"Don't you get it?" Wilbur whispered. "She doesn't believe us. Don't try to convince her anymore. It could mess things up."

Lewis didn't respond immediately. It was obvious that he was actually giving Wilbur's words some thought. "No, Wilbur. I think we should show her."

"Show her? What do you mean show her? You mean the future!?" Wilbur became panicky. "Listen, I came back to take you to the future to help me fix something. I didn't think I was going to have to bring little miss tag along too! Think of the consequences!"

"I have, Wilbur. I could hardly believe it when I learned you were my son, but everything turned out fine. I ended up with a best friend who's going to still be there someday when I grow up."

"Dad, that's actually really nice and all, but I know you're trying to play my ego to get me to go along with this. I still see no good reason for dragging her along with us."

"I'm tired of being the only one who knows, Wilbur. Every time I look at her, even when I think she's the most, uh, unusual girl in the world, I think wow, someday she's going to be my wife. Someday she's going to be everything in the world to me. Someday…"

"Okay, okay I get the point," Wilbur said quickly. "There are _some_ things that a guy should not share with his son."

"I'm just saying I _do_ want to share that feeling. If I have this chance to tell her then maybe it was supposed to happen this way. Please, Wilbur."

"Right, so I'm not allowed to use the time machine whenever I want, but when you ask to use it for something that could clearly be a threat to the time stream, I'm supposed to just give right in and let you have your way," Wilbur asked, completely ignoring the sincerity in his father's plea.

"Do I need to remind you who built the time machine in the first place?"

"Hey, none of that! You haven't technically invented it yet, so, so, so…okay, fine, you win. We'll bring her along. Happy now?" Lewis shook his head 'yes' and tried to give his son a hug, but Wilbur crossed his arms in defiance. "Just go get her and let's get back."

"Franny, if we could take you to the future and show you, would you finally believe us?"

"Duh, Lewis. I might be stubborn, but I'm not that stubborn. I think I would know the difference between now and the future."

"Alright, then. Come with us," Lewis quickly walked out of the lab and outside, followed by Wilbur who, after first setting in place the Time Pause 3000, walked at about a snail's pace and finally by Franny who was a little nervous about the whole scenario. "Okay, Wilbur, where did you park…" Lewis ran smack into something. "Never mind."

Wilbur stifled a laugh as he turned off the invisi-shield, just as Franny was out the door. Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "What is that?!"

"Hello, have you heard nothing my dad has been telling you? It's the time machine," Wilbur was becoming very annoyed with Franny. Of course, another look from Lewis let him know that he would just have to deal with it. "Alright, all aboard. Next stop, the year 2037."

Wilbur climbed into the driver's seat, followed by Lewis who climbed into the back. Lewis turned to see the look of hesitation Franny wore. She was still standing on the ground, unsure of whether she wanted to find out if Lewis and Wilbur were telling the truth. "Do you trust me?" Lewis held out his hand, melting away any doubt she still had.

"Yes," she grabbed his hand and he pulled her into the time machine. Of course, Lewis wasn't nearly as strong as he wished he could be, and it caused Franny and him to stumble over.

"Okay, this is already awkward enough. Both of you in the seat, 6 inches apart. Do you got that?" Wilbur looked at them both as they brushed themselves off, both a little red in the face.

"I thought _you_ were _his_ dad," Franny whispered playfully.

"I heard that. Whispering requires a space closer than 6 inches young lady," now Wilbur was just purposely trying to irritate his dad.

"Just go," Lewis sighed, proving that Wilbur was succeeding.

"To the future," Wilbur exclaimed.

"Wait, you said the year 2037? I'll be old! Will we change on the way, or will we still be teenagers? Will we see our future selves? Who do I end up marrying? How many kids do I have?" Franny was suddenly full of questions. It seemed as though she finally believed time travel was possible and she was more than anxious to see the future.

--Time Machine in the Future--

"Do I become a famous musician?" Franny had asked nonstop questions the entire way, only stopping every now and then to gape in awe at her futuristic surroundings.

"That's it! Put a sock in it, Franny or I'll do it for you!" Wilbur had taken all the constant chattering and questions he could handle. He landed the time machine in the garage and quickly opened the hatch, desperate for freedom from being closed in with his mom's former self.

"Wow, Lewis, you're son is sort of rude," Franny said, taken aback.

"Well, he doesn't get it from me that's for sure," Lewis had a feeling his son would never grow up.

"Careful, Lewis. Once she finds out, she'll figure out why that's an insult," Wilbur warned, but in a way that sounded like he would be all too eager to be the one to make that happen.

"Wilbur!" Lewis wasn't ready for Franny to find out just yet. He wanted her to figure it out somehow on her own. He wanted it to be a surprise that would strike her just like the first time he had learned the shocking truth thanks to his friend Goob. To have finally made the connection was something he would definitely never forget.

"Come on! I want to see what your house looks like in the future, Lewis!!" Franny jumped up and down excitedly, acting much younger than she really was.

"Where to first?" Lewis looked at Wilbur for suggestions, glad that this tour wasn't going to be led by his father's old self.

"Well, I would say she could meet Carl, but, uh…" Wilbur scratched the back of his neck out of nervous guilt.

"I'm guessing that's why you needed me," Lewis asked as Wilbur hunched his shoulders in defeat and led them to the travel tube that would hopefully lead them to his room. Wilbur stood under it first and with a sudden _swoosh _was gone.

"What is that thing?" Franny eyed it worriedly.

"It's a travel tube. I invented it to cut down on the time it takes to walk around this ginormous house. Or as a way for Wilbur to escape his mom's wrath in a hurry," Lewis winked at Franny, who was still too worried about what it would feel like to go through the huge suction tube.

"Can't we just walk?"

"Come on, Franny, it's not that bad. It's actually fun once you get used to it," Lewis grabbed her hand and led her over to it. She threw her arms around him and clung to him tightly. Lewis gulped a bit before they both stepped underneath the tube. With another swoosh they found themselves landing in Wilbur's room.

"Wow, that _was_ fun! Let's do it again!" Franny exclaimed.

"Uh, maybe later," Lewis was still somewhat uncomfortable being that close to Franny. He quickly glanced around looking for Wilbur. He spotted him standing, head in hands, beside something lying on the floor. He suddenly realized what it was. "What did you do to him!?" Lewis ran over as fast as he could to the lifeless Carl. "You killed him!?"

"No. I mean, you can't really kill a robot now can you? Can you?!"

"Well, yes, no. I don't know. I think you could probably destroy it beyond repair."

"Wait, this kind of looks like the robot you've been working on forever now, Lewis," Franny made the connection as she joined them in looking at the poor robot. "Wilbur, you are one horribly behaved boy, do you know that?"

"Yeah, I've heard it said a couple of times. My mom in particular has said it. So, Lewis, can you fix him?"

"Fix him? No I can't fix him, Wilbur. I can't even get his latest prototype to work! I'm just not that advanced yet."

"Well, all you have to do is take a look at the blueprints and you'll know for sure what has to be done."

"I'm sorry, Wilbur, but I just can't do it. I think you should just tell your dad and be done with it. Think of Carl."

"I did tell you," Wilbur tried to play the 'but you are my dad' card, but he could see it wasn't working.

"You wasted your time bringing me here, I can't fix him."

"Can't, can't, can't. Is that the only word you know? What happened to those other three words you love to tout about so much?"

"Wilbur, I'm warning you, if you even dare say those…"

"Keep moving forward," Wilbur said anyways, causing Lewis to let out an agitated cry.

"Wow, you two really are related. Now you know how I feel, Lewis," Franny remarked, referring to earlier back in the past.

"Lewis, can't you at least try? I mean, you don't have to give me any guarantees. Please, just try once, and if you mess up, I promise I'll call…call! Oh no! Oh no!" Wilbur sprinted out his door.

"Now what?" Lewis decided it best to follow Wilbur.

"No offense, but have you ever thought about taking parenting classes?" Franny asked as she went along with Lewis to find Wilbur.

They found him messing with the television. "What are you doing?" Lewis asked first.

"Checking for phone messages."

"On your television?"

"Yes, it also acts as a picture phone, now quiet." He saw a message was waiting from his mom. He immediately pushed play, fearing the worst.

"Wilbur? Wilbur, sweetie? Are you feeling better? Are you sleeping? Wilbur," Franny appeared on the screen. She proceeded to try to "wake" Wilbur, who she had still been under the assumption was sick. After awhile she gave up and the last thing heard was her calling for Cornelius who apparently was somewhere offscreen.

"Oh no! I'm so dead! Mom's going to tell dad and she's going to send him back here after me, I just know it! And then he's going to find Carl, and then I'm going to be beyond grounded! We're talking six feet beyond!"

"Well, then, I suggest you try calling them back, see if it's not too late to make up some kind of an excuse, and then I'll get started on trying to fix Carl. But remember, if I can't do it the first time, you are telling them the truth, do you hear me?" Lewis asked in a paternal tone.

"Yeah, I hear you," Wilbur mumbled, about to push redial.

"Come on, Franny, we shouldn't be in view when Wilbur talks to Cornelius or his, uh, mom."

"Oh, yeah, okay," Franny said, a little disenchanted.

"What's wrong?" Lewis wondered if Franny had realized that the woman on the screen was her older self.

"Nothing. It's nothing important," she answered in a tone that didn't sound like it was just nothing.


	3. Dinner And A Movie

**A/N- **Totally stoked about this chapter (and the upcoming one for that matter) but not really sure why :P Anyways, I know that the whole t.v. thing is just a big twist on DVR an TiVo, but didn't know how else to explain it. Also, there are jocks off of Hillstreet Blues and Bev. Hills 90210 in this chapter. And lastly, there is a jock off of Artificial Intelligence and somewhat the plot of Bicentinnial Man...but not completely! Also, some might notice the video game basement joke involving well you'll see. And by the way...cellutasicinium is just something I made up XD

BTW-Robin, hope I got the explanation of the Time Pause 3000 correct :)

* * *

**Dinner And A Movie **

"Franny, what makes you think we should go back tomorrow?" Cornelius asked his wife. He hadn't yet told her that he had a feeling Wilbur had lied his way out of coming with the family.

"I don't know, I just have this funny feeling," she tried to explain as they both brushed their teeth in the bathroom of their hotel suite.

"Well, I get a funny feeling whenever I'm around you," Cornelius jokingly tried to make his voice sound suave.

"Don't change the subject. I'm serious. I almost feel like I'm in two places at once. But that doesn't make sense…does it?"

"Well, no, not really. Unless…no, that's impossible. Then again, this is Wilbur we're talking about…" Cornelius thought aloud.

"Mind sharing with me?" Franny eyed him curiously.

"I don't know. I'm just rambling I guess. Maybe it's just because you're here physically but mentally you're back home worrying about Wilbur."

"I guess that could be true. I guess I might just feel guilty for leaving Wilbur by himself."

"I left Carl there with him remember? Although, when he called us back, Wilbur _did_ seem a little jumpy when I asked to speak to Carl," Cornelius was becoming just as suspicious as his wife.

"And he made excuses and you never actually got to speak to Carl," Franny pointed out.

"That _is_ true. Maybe you're right about going home early."

"But then he'll think we don't trust him," Franny's emotions went back and forth.

"How's this sound," Cornelius tried to find a compromise. "We'll call him in the morning and specifically talk to Carl. If Wilbur makes any more excuses, then we'll be on the next intercontinental shuttle home."

"I like the sound of that," Franny nodded.

"Good. If you're happy then I'm happy."

--Wilbur's Room--

"I've been working on Carl all day," Lewis huffed as he took a break. He looked at Wilbur and Franny, who had been watching him quietly. "So far, nothing. And by the looks of these blueprints, I need something called cellutasicinium. What is that?"

"It's a type of wire specifically designed to stimulate artificial intelligence at a subatomic level," Wilbur answered. Lewis stared at him in wonder. "What? I have my moments. Dad, that is, you keep extras down in the basement. Why don't we grab some?"

"I'd love to see the basement! What's it like?" Franny was glad to do something more entertaining.

"Actually, I haven't seen it yet either," Lewis admitted. "Back home, mom and dad haven't refurbished it yet."

"Let's just say, there's lots and lots of boxes," Wilbur said as he pulled out a disassembler just in case he felt like having some fun. "We'll just take the travel tube in the lab."

"Did you hear that, Lewis!? Another travel tube!" Franny was more excited at the idea of hanging on to Lewis so closely again.

"Yippee," Lewis faked enthusiasm, somehow able to know what Franny was thinking. "Can't we take the stairs? That might be fun."

"Heh, heh, heh…no. I'm not wasting my time taking all those stairs," Wilbur answered. "Now let's go."

--Robinson Basement--

"Wow! This basement is huge! I wonder when mom and dad finally got around to fixing it up," Lewis was amazed. "I bet someone could just about get lost in here."

"Actually…" Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck.

"Actually what?"

"I _did_ get lost in here once when I was like five. First off, mom was gone somewhere and had asked Tallulah to watch me since you were busy working. Well, I snuck away and followed you down here. But then I got lost and before I could find you, you were gone and had locked the door behind you. Mind you, this door only locks and unlocks with a key…inside and out."

"Didn't you know how to use the travel tubes yet?"

"Actually, I think that might be one of the reasons you put a travel tube down here."

"So Lewis locked you down here?" Franny's eyes grew wide. "I bet your wife didn't appreciate that, Lewis!"

"That's for sure!" Wilbur exclaimed. "Mom came home and gave dad the biggest pep talk ever and let's just say, Tallulah was never asked to babysit me again."

"What about you? Did you get grounded for sneaking off?" Lewis asked naturally.

"Lewis! You can't punish a five year old after he's been trapped and alone in a basement! That's punishment enough!" Franny pep talked him.

"That's _exactly_ what mom said when it happened," Wilbur said, almost boastful that he had gotten off unpunished. He turned and saw one of the many sitting areas located in the basement. "Gah! Not again!"

"What's with the sitting area in the middle of nowhere?" Franny asked.

"I don't k now, but I've disassembled this one at least a couple dozen times, but it keeps coming back…on its own!"

"Wilbur, what are you talking about?" Lewis looked at his son with a curious face.

"I'm saying, I disassemble the sitting area only to come back and find it again!" Wilbur held up his disassembler. "Take that magically reappearing chair!"

"Sometimes I worry about you, Wilbur, I really do."

"I'm getting hungry, Lewis," Franny interrupted them with a pathetic whine. "And it's getting late…"

"Whoa, hold up," Wilbur knew what Franny was going to ask next. "I can't just take you both back now. Lewis hasn't fixed Carl yet."

"And if I don't…" Lewis raised his eyebrow, testing his son.

"I know, I know. I call you and mom."

"And I think I'll need to be here to make sure you do."

"So, see, I can't take you back yet."

"But my mom is going to be worrying about me. We already had one argument today," Franny persisted.

"Did you use the Time Pause 3000?" Lewis asked Wilbur, who nodded in response. "Good. Franny, with the Time Pause 3000, when we get back home, it will be as if we never left."

"Really!? So we could like grow old here and then one day go back and relive our lives all over again!?"

"Wow, that's a really disturbing concept…" Lewis had a cold chill.

"_Cuh-razy_," Wilbur mumbled under his breath. "Look, maybe I can take you back and then Lewis can just stay here and work on Carl some more."

"No. There's no way I'm trusting the two of you in a time machine together. Not the way you two argue! I'm coming along and then I'll just come back with…"

"Hey, where's my say in the matter?" Franny interrupted Lewis. "If my mom doesn't know that I'm even gone, then why should I miss out on all the fun?"

"That's the spirit!" Wilbur had to admit he admired his mom's adventurous side and wondered if that was where he got his from.

"But I'm still hungry," Franny whined again, causing Wilbur's annoyance to re-emerge.

"Is Lefty here?" Lewis asked, thinking quickly.

"Nope. Mom and Dad gave him the weekend off. Of course, I can't imagine what a giant octopus could really be doing in his free time, but hey, it's not a big deal. We've got plenty of options. My man Stan lets Uncle Art take home as many pizzas as he likes. We're always stocked up."

"Well, then, what are we waiting for!?" Franny demanded.

Wilbur quickly opened a box, grabbed a few wires and closed it again. "Alright, you two let's go. Getting out of here isn't the easiest."

"Is anything ever easy in this house?" Lewis asked sarcastically.

--Robinson Kitchen--

"So, what is there to do around here when you're _not_ destroying robots?" Franny asked as they stood in the kitchen getting some pizza.

"Well, when the family's home, let's just say there's never a dull moment. In fact, it's a little crazy," Wilbur answered.

"Well, what can we do to entertain ourselves right now?"

"There's the t.v. I guess."

"Oh wow! Let's watch a future show," Franny became excited by the idea.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Lewis tried to be the voice of reason.

"Come on, Lewis. What could it hurt?" Franny asked with a puppy dog pout.

"I guess it wouldn't be _that_ big of a deal."

"Yes! So what's on right now that we can watch?" Both Franny and Lewis looked at Wilbur, who now wore a confused look on his face.

"Oh right. I remember this from history class," Wilbur said as they walked towards the television area. "It's a little bit different in the future. Instead of people having to plan their schedule around a set airtime of their favorite program, most, if they have a system like ours, can watch whatever they want whenever they want."

"Really?"

"Yep. All you have to do is find the program that you want and then every know episode comes up on the screen for you to choose from," Wilbur demonstrated. "Or if you want to try something new, but aren't sure what, you can put in a keyword and results for movies and programs involving said keyword appears. Let's say I put in…"

"Robots?" Franny teased.

"Okay, neither of you are ever gonna let me live this down are you?" Wilbur huffed. "Fine! Robots it is. 541 results currently found and still counting."

"Wow! What's the first one!?" Franny couldn't get past her amazement.

"Hmm, Hillstreet 71190, a light and fluffy sitcom about a teenage girl and her robot boyfriend…not interested," Wilbur skipped over it.

"Robot _boyfriend_? That's weird," Franny's eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Trust me, there are much weirder couples than that in the future," Lewis whispered to Franny, who gave a look that said _I don't even want to know_.

"Ooh, what was that one?" Franny pointed to one that Wilbur had been trying to skip over before anyone noticed.

"Oh no, it was, uh, nothing," Wilbur lied.

"Lewis, tell your son to answer me."

"_Wilbur_."

"You know, I'm starting to think that taking a punishment would have been more enjoyable," Wilbur rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "It's called Artificial Romance, and I've seen it a million times."

"It sounds like a chick flick. _You've_ seen a chick flick a million times?" Lewis was a bit skeptical.

"It _is_ a chick flick…one of mom's favorites. And Tallulah's. And Aunt Billie's! Actually, I think it might be one of Carl's favorite movies too."

"Carl?"

"Well, of course. It's about a superhero _robot_ turned android who saves the world, but then gives up his robotic immortality to save the only woman he's ever loved." Wilbur suddenly coughed, "At least that's what the, uh, summary says. I always fall asleep before the end, so I wouldn't…know."

Franny sighed," That sounds soooo romantic. Can we watch it please?"

"How about we take a vote!" Wilbur suggested, sure that Franny would be outvoted by himself and Lewis. "All in favor raise your hand." Of course Franny raised her hand, but did so with a roll of the eyes as she was suspicious of Wilbur's little trick. "All opposed?" Wilbur raised his hand, but Lewis just stood there. "Lewis, you have to vote too!"

"Nope; no way. I am not going to choose sides."

"Why not? Choosing sides is fun!" Wilbur had a begging look in his eyes.

"Here's _my_ idea. We let Franny watch this movie first…she is after all the real guest here. And then after that we'll watch whatever you want to watch."

"But what about you," Wilbur was shocked that anyone could be so unselfish.

"Well, I'm used to chick flicks by now," Lewis answered, referring to the many times Franny had dragged him to see chick flicks with his mom tagging along. "Besides, I'm going to go get Carl and bring him out here to work on him during the movie."

"Right, so you don't actually have to watch it…lucky. Wait? In health class they said to NEVER move an unconscious person!" Wilbur actually believed what he was saying. He apparently didn't realize the difference between robot and human.

"Wilbur, just start the movie."

"But, Carl could…"

"Wilbur, just do as your told." Lewis walked away, chuckling a little as he did.


	4. Return Of The Alien Zombies

**A/N- **Those who have read _Future Fathers of America_ on LJ (which I'm working on posting on here) will probably remember the alien zombies. Gah! I just couldn't resist bringing that joke back for an encore :P So uh, I guess in this story, I set it up as 7 months after _Future Fathers of America_. Not really sure what else there is to say about this chapter. Oh yeah...I also brought in another element of Cornelius I originally used in F.F.A. but this time I included a line from Franny that I used as a set up for an upcoming fanfiction I'm currently calling The Dream Machine (title subject to change...). Also, extra cred to whoever gets the Peter Cottontail song joke.

Guess that's it...oh yeah, this is the first time I've ever used "A Little While Later" to show a time lapse (outside of my scripts). Guess I was just being lazy and didn't feel like putting in any material in between.

* * *

**Return of the Alien Zombies **

"You gave up your immortality for me? But why?"

"A thousand lives meant nothing if I had lived them all without you. Losing them was trifle compared to the thought of losing you," the overdramatic voices, cheesy lines and sappy music streamed from the Robinson television.

Lewis rolled his eyes as he adjusted a few wires on Carl, almost finished. He heard sniffles from the couch behind him. He turned to not only see Franny holding a box of Kleenexes but Wilbur constantly drying his eyes as well. "_Wilbur_?" Lewis wasn't sure what to think of his future son's behavior.

"Shh! Can't you see he's about to declare his love for her!?" Wilbur shushed him quickly.

"I'm just gonna take Carl into the other room and see if he works," Lewis said, although he knew neither of them were paying any attention. He carried Carl and his tools towards the kitchen. "Alright, Carl, let's see if I got you fixed," Lewis made a few last adjustments before hitting the power switch. "Just like I expected…nothing! I'm such a failure. I can't even fix my own robot!"

"It's a good thing the movie just ended, or you'd be out here ranting with no one to listen to you," Wilbur joked as he went for a glass of water. "No success, huh?"

"None. I'm sorry, Wilbur, I tried. You'll just have to call Cornelius tomorrow and tell him the truth."

Wilbur sighed, "A promise is a promise. How I'll ever explain it to him…"

"You'll think of something, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks for trying for me."

"That's what dads and friends are for," Lewis answered.

"Cool, so now that you're done, why don't we go watch something a little bit tougher."

"Like what?" Lewis asked, following him back over to the television area.

"I know! Alien Zombies!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Isn't that the one you said you talked me into taking you to see? The one that gave you nightmares!?"

"Yeah, but that was like seven months ago. I can totally handle it now. And you _did_ say I could pick."

Lewis looked at Wilbur and then at Franny who just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine…but if it gets too bad, we're turning it off."

_**A Little While Later...**_

"Don't go into the closet…don't go into the closet!" Wilbur and Lewis both had their fingers halfway covering their eyes. Franny sat between them, trying to hold back her laughs. Suddenly, there was a blood curdling scream that sent both Wilbur and Lewis clinging to her.

"Boys are such babies," she rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should turn this off," she looked at them, wanting to slap both of them for squeezing the life out of her arms.

"No, I can handle it," Lewis put on a brave face. Franny turned and looked at Wilbur.

"S..s..so c..can…" Wilbur started, uncertainty obvious in his voice.

"Nope. It's obvious you're not okay with this movie, Wilbur," Franny grabbed the remote and turned it off. Lewis and Wilbur looked at her with wide eyes.

"But…"

"No arguments. Lewis, as Wilbur's dad, you should have had the sense to turn the movie off five girly screams ago."

"Hey! My screams are _not_ girly!" Wilbur defended himself.

"It's getting late anyways," Lewis faked a yawn, not wanting Franny and Wilbur to start at it again.

"Hmm…I hadn't thought of sleeping arrangements," Wilbur cocked his head in thought. "I guess Lewis can bunk in my room, and Franny can either take Tallulah's room or the couch."

"Which is closer?" Franny asked.

"Duh, the couch. You're already sitting on it. Even I know that," Wilbur answered sarcastically.

"Right, of course," Franny had meant closer to where they would be at, but she was too embarrassed to admit it. "I guess I'll just sleep here."

--Cornelius and Franny's Hotel Room--

"Carl, fetch me the uranium," Cornelius mumbled in his sleep. Franny just looked at him and went back to what she was doing. "Wilbur, I said no more fluffy bunnies. Franny, please stop eating my socks." Franny stopped what she was doing and eyed her husband more curiously. "Hahaha! The llamas are tickling my toes!" A mischievous smile crossed Franny's face and she began tickling his toes for real. He laughed and moved his foot, but she continued tickling until finally he kicked at her, sending her rolling off of the bed with a _thud_. "What happened!?" Cornelius jumped awake.

"You were interrupting my movie, that's what," Franny answered, using the bed to pull herself back up to her feet. "Honey, I love you, but you really have got to build some kind of dream machine to make your dreams more normal," she laughed as she sat back down in the bed beside him. "Besides, I'm a little hurt that you only dream about me eating your _socks_."

"You were trying to get rid of some indigestion," he explained, feeling sheepish.

"I guess that's the way to do it," Franny snickered. "Fluffy bunnies?"

"Wilbur was creating an army of bunnies to infiltrate the world with their delightful Peter Cottontail song."

"_Right_. All while you invent something with uranium?"

"Actually…I was trying out a new meatloaf recipe," Cornelius answered shyly.

"Well, that explains the indigestion that only your socks can cure," Franny laughed. "You are such a goofball. Now let me finish my movie."

"Your movie? What time is it?" he turned and looked at a bedside alarm clock which read 3:43 a.m.

"I had a sudden urge to watch a movie, is that such a problem?"

"No, of course not, it's just…" he looked at the screen to see what his wife was watching. "You had a sudden urge to watch…this?" He rolled his eyes at the ever familiar chick flick.

"I can't explain why, so would you just be quiet and let me watch it? It's almost the part where he decides to hide his robotic identity by becoming an android."

"Oh boy, can't miss this," Cornelius chuckled and let his wife go back to watching it. As they sat there, he moved his mouth in sync to the lines in the film until Franny noticed him and shot a glance that told him to stop. He sighed and continued watching the rest of the movie, attempting to hide from Franny every time she asked him to hand her a Kleenex that the movie made him a little emotional as well.

--The Robinson Mansion--

Lewis tiptoed out of Wilbur's room. He had banged his toe on the corner of the wall and now it hurt to put so much pressure on it. Still, he crept on down the dark hall. As he got closer to the main area of the front of the house, he noticed the glow of the television. He got closer and saw that Franny wasn't asleep but sitting upright. "Franny?" He made his way over to her. "I was hoping you'd be awake," he admitted as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"The movie was a little too much?" she asked teasingly.

"Yeah, kinda. But let's just keep that between us."

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell anyone! Why do you think I'm still awake, trying to watch a happy movie?"

"Ooooh…" Lewis focused his eyes on the screen and realized what it was. "Again!?"

"What? I really, really liked it. Is that such a problem?"

"No, I guess it's not," he said, deciding to watch the movie as well. After a little while, he noticed from the corner of his eye that every so often Franny would turn her gaze elsewhere. At first he felt uncomfortable, wondering what on earth she kept looking at until finally he noticed a picture of their future selves, on their wedding day, sitting on a shelf nearby.

"Your wife is very pretty," Franny finally whispered.

"Yeah, she's really beautiful," Lewis answered.

"What's she like?" Franny ventured a little further.

"Well...she's smart, caring, a wonderful mother, she can definitely handle herself, sometimes a little stubborn," Lewis named off just a few traits.

"Wow, she seems so…so," Franny sighed. "I'm happy you end up with such a great future. I wish I could know what my future is like."

"Franny, I promise that before you leave, you'll find out what your future is like."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly. "Thanks, Lewis. Whoever your wife is, she's really lucky," Franny said bravely. Lewis only blushed and turned his attention back to the movie. _Okay, I can take a hint_, Franny thought to herself.

After awhile, Lewis let out a huge yawn and before he knew it, he had rested his head against the back of the couch and fallen asleep. Lewis's yawn had caused Franny to yawn, tiredness setting in for her as well, and soon both were asleep, heads innocently against one another's like a couple of kids who had fallen asleep in the backseat of a car after a long drive.

"Hey!" Wilbur yelled, causing both Lewis and Franny to jolt awake after being asleep for about an hour. "What's going on here!?"

"Wilbur? What's going on?" Lewis rubbed his eyes, trying to make them focus.

"That's what I just asked you," Wilbur pointed at him, demanding an answer. "There's a reason why the two of you were bunking in separate rooms, you know!"

"Wilbur, relax. We were watching a movie and we both fell asleep," Lewis yawned.

"Is that so? And just why were you 'watching a movie'?" Wilbur thought his question was fool proof and would leave no room for an alibi.

"And just why were you out roaming about?" Lewis knew how to handle his future son by now.

"Well, I, uh…I…"

Franny looked at Lewis and winked, which he responded to with a nod of his head. "Oh my goodness! I just saw an alien zombie," she screamed quite convincingly.

"Where!?" Wilbur jumped three feet from where he had been standing and onto the couch.

"Mmmhmm. That answers that question," Lewis joked.

"Okay, okay. So I had a nightmare, woke up and you weren't there," Wilbur admitted, folding his arms and glaring at the floor.

"Aww, how sweet is that," Franny was a little touched by Wilbur's connection to Lewis. She then felt the need to slap the backside of Lewis's head, which she followed through.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you you should have turned off the movie! Now look what you've done," Franny looked back at Wilbur, and for the oddest reason felt a desire to comfort the frightened boy, but she wasn't sure why. It was followed by a cold chill that ran down her spine, but she managed to shrug it off. "How about some hot chocolate?" she suggested suddenly. "It always makes _me_ feel better when I've had a nightmare."

"That sounds great!" Wilbur perked up the same way he always did when his mom mentioned a hot chocolate cure.


	5. If It Ain't Got That Swing

**A/N- **Wow, sorry for the long time to update. I've been completely swamped at school. But I finally found time to get this chapter (which is short by the way) written. This chapter may seem uneventful and in alot of ways it kinda is but believe me there's a point for it or it wouldn't be here. It's not just a filler but introduces some elements for future plotline. Anyways, I went with the notion that since they can here the frogs singing, than why shouldn't they be able to talk to them as well. And I might have gotten a little carried away with the whole mafia like talking :P Hope it's understandable! The "or else" line at the end is dedicated to Robin and her obsession with...uhm...siccin' Frankie!

* * *

**If It Ain't Got That Swing **

Franny slowly opened her eyes. She studied her surroundings and remembered the day before. "I'm really in the future," she whispered hoarsely. She had almost expected to wake and find that it had all been a dream. But it wasn't. As she sat up on the couch, she thought she could hear music coming from somewhere in the house. As she listened more closely, sure enough she heard the jazzy mixture of big band instruments and the voice of a swingin' singer. Unable to hold back her curiosity, and fueled by her love for her music, Franny followed the sound to find its source.

Meanwhile, Lewis was starting to stir as well. He opened his eyes, rubbed them and grabbed for his glasses. As his eyes focused through the lenses, he slowly looked around, his eyes resting on his future son. Here he had to stifle a laugh. Some time in the middle of the night, Wilbur had grabbed a very old looking teddy bear and was now cuddling it so tightly that had it been real, one would think he was going to squeeze the life out of it. Lewis, a mean plan in mind, slowly and carefully pried the bear from Wilbur's arms. Thankfully, Wilbur only stirred enough to roll over from his back to his side. Lewis then squeezed under the bed and held out only the bear. He disguised his voice to make it sound more gruff and deep," Wilbur…Wilbur. Wilbur, wake up."

"Finally, Wilbur opened his eyes to see only his bear "floating" by his bedside. "Lieutenant Teddykins?"

Lewis tried hard not to laugh, "Is that how you speak to a commanding officer?"

"Sir, no, sir," Wilbur shot up and saluted. He eyed the seemingly possessed stuffed animal fearfully. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Permission granted."

Wilbur's voice went up an octave, "How are you talking?"

"Because, Wilbur…I've been turned into an alien zombie."

"Nooooo! Not you Lieutenant Teddykins! Not you!" Wilbur yelled while also scanning his room for a weapon to defend himself.

This time, Lewis couldn't hold back his laughter. "Relax, Wilbur," he pulled himself out from under the bed. "Your precious _Lieutenant Teddykins_ is still just a doll." He tossed it to Wilbur, who fumbled to catch it.

"Hey! He's not a doll, he's a stuffed animal. Isn't that right, Lieutenant? Isn't that right…I mean, uh, I only keep him because mom makes me."

"Uh-huh…sure you do," Lewis was still amused. Suddenly he heard something. "Wilbur did you hear that?"

"Nope, and I'm not falling for anymore of your cruel jokes."

"Wilbur, I'm serious. It sounds like music."

"Hmm…oh, right. It's probably just Frankie and the band practicing. Even when mom's gone…man, are they dedicated!"

Lewis' eyes grew wide and it was obvious he was worried about something. "We have to stop them."

"Why?"

"Hello! Franny is obsessed with frogs…singing frogs! If she finds them, who knows what she'll think."

"Ooooh, right. See, this is why you're the genius. Let's go." The two boys ran down the hall until they got to the main area of the house. They immediately noticed that Franny was missing from the couch. They looked at each other and then ran even faster towards the music lounge, the music growing louder as they did. "Stop!" Wilbur shouted as they burst through the door. The band came to a screeching stop.

"Way to be subtle, Wilbur," Lewis rolled his eyes as he pushed past him.

"No, don't stop!" Franny protested as she came out from where she had been hiding. "They're really good! See, Lewis, I told you that frogs have more musical ability than people." She noticed that Wilbur, Lewis and the frogs were all looking at her with panicked looks on their faces. "What!?"

"Well…uh…I never doubted you…" Lewis gulped.

"Surprise!" Wilbur exclaimed suddenly.

"Surprise?" Everyone else asked in unison.

"Yeah. Lewis here knew how excited you would be to learn that frogs are able to sing in the future. So he asked Fran…uh…Francis to perform for you. Right guys?"

"Right!" Lewis caught on.

Frankie, on the other hand, eyed Wilbur with a look that proved he wasn't one to be messed with. However, he could see that Wilbur really wanted the band to go along with it. "Yeah, what da kid said," Frankie chimed unenthusiastically, followed by the rest of the band which always followed his lead.

"Really!? Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Franny hugged Lewis.

"Uh? Happy belated birthday," Lewis replied weakly.

"This one goes out to da little lady," Frankie said before shooting a glare in Wilbur's direction.

--Hotel Suite--

"It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that swing," Franny danced about the hotel suite as she go ready for a lunch date for two with Cornelius. "Doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo!" She spun, causing the bottom of her loose fitting sun dress to spin elegantly about her legs along with her. "It don't mean a thing, if it ain't got that _swiiiiing_!" Franny's spin turned into a midair spin as she felt Cornelius's arms around her waist.

"Doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo," he finished for her as he set her back down on the floor.

"Well, don't you look quite handsome, sir," she said, admiring her husband in an outfit other than his usual lab coat and signature ensemble. Cornelius just smiled. "Um, this is the part where you say something nice about how I look," Franny joked.

"Oh? I just thought that went without saying."

"Well, that's true."

"And here I thought that I married a modest woman."

"Modest, yes, humble, not so much."

"Ding, round one goes to you. Now how about that lunch?"

"Lunch? Oh, was that today? I'm sorry, but I made other plans," Franny said quite convincingly.

"Other plans, huh?"

"Yeah, well, there was this guy in the elevator…"

"Oh, I see," Cornelius fake an injured tone.

"But I guess I _could_ cancel and go with you instead."

"You wouldn't regret it."

"If I had a penny for every time I've heard that," Franny joked before grabbing her husband's hand to go to lunch.

--Music Lounge--

"Doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo-wop, doo!" Franny danced around mimicking Frankie and the band.

"Lewis, why don't you take Franny and let her doo-wop somewhere else," Wilbur leaned over and whispered to his young dad. "I have to talk to Frankie."

"Alright, how about I go give her a tour of the lab or something."

"Okay, thanks."

"But as soon as your done talking to Frankie, don't forget there's someone else you need to talk to."

"Hahaha…right," Wilbur forced a laugh as he remembered is promise from the night before.

"Hey, Franny!" Lewis proceeded to distract Franny as Wilbur made his way over to Frankie, who was obviously waiting just as anxiously to talk to him.

"Care for an explanation?" Frankie asked as soon as they were alone.

"An explanation?" Wilbur wasn't used to getting the parent treatment from any of his mom's frogs.

"What is _she_ doing here!?"

"Oh, you mean mom?"

"Nah, the science whiz who's already been here before. A'course I means your mom!"

"Chill, Frankie."

"Don't tell me to chill, kid. I got half a mind to call your moter and tell her what you done."

"No need. I already promised Lewis I'd call my folks and fess up. You see, I kind of broke Carl, tried to bring Lewis here to fix him, Franny got the notion to tag along-of course there were extenuating circumstances-but it turns out that Lewis can't fix Carl anyways," Wilbur let out a big breath.

"Kid, you really need to get yourself a hobby like everyone else in this wacky joint." Wilbur started to open his mouth to respond. "And time travelin' ain't a hobby. It's like a crime or sumptin'. Not that ol' Frankie here would know, seein' as I'm a respectable law abidin' frog."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can save it, _Francis_."

"And dat's anoter thing. Where do you get off callin' me Francis?"

"Franny-I mean-mom hasn't figured it out yet, and we kind of want to keep it that way. If she finds out your name is Frankie, she'll make the connection."

"I know I'd like to make a connection," Frankie felt like slapping Wilbur upside his head. "Fine, we'll go along for now. But you better fix this soon…or else."


	6. Stupid Cupid

**A/N- **Alright, another chapter! I upped the rating to T. Not that I haven't seen worse under K+, I just felt that I should follow strictly to the guidelines. I like doing the right thing. My reason: one line in this chapter seemed funny and natural when I wrote it. I mean it's what me and my little sis always say when our parents are alone and uh laughing so I just automatically thought that a similar response would come to Wilbur's mind. Also, I guess K+ action shouldn't involve any serious harm to anyone so yeah... This chapter is a little shorter than most. I thought about carrying into the next element that I've written, but it includes a little too much dialogue and explanations that I thought it killed the dramatic cliffy I was going for. I hope that this chapter isn't too hard to follow. Basically, the timelines of the the boys and Franny and Franny and Cornelius are supposed to be almost parallel. Also, sorry if I got a little bit too mushy with Cornelius and Franny...you know me XD Oh and if anyone reads this who actually knows about anything medical...keep in mind: I know nothing!

* * *

**Stupid Cupid **

Wilbur went to the lab to get Lewis and Franny and then to call his parents. He didn't like what he knew was coming, but a deal was a deal, and Wilbur Robinson was a boy of his word…when it suited him anyhow. As he neared the lab, he heard Lewis yell, "No, don't touch that!" Wilbur ran in to see Franny lying on the floor, holding her head in pain.

"What happened?" Wilbur asked immediately.

"She wanted to see what this invention does, but it hit that mirror over there," Lewis pointed to an invention that had a mirror on it, "reflected off of it and hit her instead."

"Well, why did she have to see what it does anyways?" Wilbur couldn't believe his mom.

"Yeah, that's a good question. One I ask you all the time!" Lewis retorted. "Now, tell me, what does that invention do?"

"Well, that's the strange part. It's called the Cupid and it's supposed to shrink things. But she appears to be just fine. Usually it shrinks things instantaneously."

"Maybe the mirror absorbed the effect and it just hit her with a strong shockwave instead."

"I don't know, Lewis, she doesn't look too good," Wilbur looked at Franny, who was unable to speak because she felt like she had had the wind knocked out of her.

"Well, there's got to be a way for us to find out, right?" Lewis looked at his future son, worry making his face look older than he was.

"The only one with that kind of capabilities besides a doctor would be Carl because he has like this built in x-ray scanner or something. And since he's kind of incapacitated at the moment…"

"Alright, here's the plan. I'll give fixing Carl another try but you work on getting a hold of your mom and dad. Meanwhile, Franny, how do you feel?"

"I, I don't know. I think I'm okay. I feel really tired all of a sudden. I know that much," She answered in a breathy voice.

"Wilbur, help me help her to the couch. She needs to just rest." Wilbur nodded and proceeded in helping Lewis get Franny to the couch. "Alright, Franny, if there's anything you need, just ask okay? Now where did I leave Carl?"

"In the kitchen," Wilbur answered and followed his dad away from Franny. "I'll call mom and dad from the lab. It might not be best if they see her laying there."

"Good point. But you're going to have to tell them about her eventually. I mean, what if something did affect her when she got hit with the Cupid? There's always the slight chance it could affect your mother as well."

--Small Bistro--

"This place is so exquisite," Franny said, looking around the bistro she and Cornelius were dining at.

"Not as exquisite as you."

"Oh, you know you're just saying that because I'm your wife and you have to."

"No, actually I'm saying it because it's true. I married the most beautiful woman in the world and I never could imagine life without you."

"Good. Because there's this blonde over there who's been trying to catch your eye for the past ten minutes," Franny's voice betrayed that she felt like giving the woman a piece of her mind.

"Let her look. I'm not looking back," Cornelius reaffirmed his statement by taking Franny's hand. He kissed her fingertips, and then interlaced his fingers with hers.

Franny felt her heart flutter the same way it did when she first saw him as a little orphan at the science fair. "Marrying a nerd was so worth it," she teased.

"You know it, baby," Cornelius said playfully.

"I thought we agreed you would never say baby in public," Franny said between laughs. "Especially when you say it like that," she continued to laugh but suddenly she felt her head begin spinning. She looked at Cornelius, a strange expression on her face, but he seemed blurry and far away.

Cornelius saw his wife's face and felt her tighten his grip on his hand. "Franny, what's wrong!?" he asked desperately, letting go of her hand and moving over to her. He crouched down in front of her.

"I, I don't know," speaking caused the room to reel even more. She grabbed his arms in hopes that it would stabilize her.

"Here, drink some water," he grabbed the water and held it to her face so that she could sip, but instead she passed out. By this time, the commotion had caused quite a lot of other people dining to look their way. Finally, the maitre'd rushed over and asked what was wrong. "I'm not sure. My wife is feeling extremely ill all of a sudden. I need a doctor."

"Is there a doctor in the house?" the maitre'd asked, trying to remain serious despite his use of such a common phrase usually used for comedic purposes.

"I'm a doctor," the same blonde from before came over. Cornelius looked at her skeptically. "No, I really am. Your wife thought I was trying to get your attention didn't she?" Cornelius only nodded truthfully. "Well, in a way I was, but I'll explain why later. Right now we need to get a steady air supply to your wife's lungs. Are you from around here? Do you have a doctor?"

"No, we're only in town for the weekend. In fact, we're staying in the hotel a few blocks away," Cornelius answered.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that. I'm in town for a medical conference and I'm also staying at that hotel. All of the tools I need are back there, so listen to me carefully," the doctor instructed as she checked Franny's pulse. "She's still breathing well enough to keep her alive, just unconscious. I need you to gently and slowly carry her back to the hotel. I'll run ahead and grab my things and set up a place to work in the lobby."

Cornelius looked at his wife. She was already losing some of the color in her cheeks. He couldn't stand to see her this way. As instructed, he slowly lifted her into his arms and gently carried her the two and a half block distance to the hotel. As she promised, he found the doctor already waiting in the lobby with her medical gear. He laid Franny down on a couch that the doctor designated. He then stood back and let the doctor do her job. Thankfully, it didn't take long for her to stabilize Franny's breathing. Even as he watched on, he noticed the color slowly returning to her face.

"I gave her a small amount of sedative so she's only sleeping now. I'm still curious, though, as to what caused her sudden and rapid loss of blood flow. With your permission, I want to take a few scans," she pulled out a machine, about the size of a P.D. A. "This here is basically a travel size x-ray. A few thorough scans and I should be able to get to the bottom of this."

"Yes, I know. I invented it," Cornelius responded.

"You invented it?"

"Well, that is, my company Robinson Industries designed it and made it happen after the idea came to me several years ago."

"So you're Dr. Robinson? This invention is one of the most widely used devices among the medical profession. But then again all of your inventions are great," the doctor said in awe as she scanned Franny. "So then you also know that the scans take about forty minutes or so to process well enough for a proper diagnosis to be made?"

"Yes. We're working on that now that technology had advanced a bit more."

"If you like, you can take your wife to your room, and once I have a diagnosis, I'll come and find you both. By then, the sedative should have worn off."

--Robinson Kitchen--

"How is she doing?" Lewis asked with concern as Wilbur joined him in the kitchen.

"She's still sleeping. And I still can't get a hold of mom or dad or anyone."

"And I still can't get Carl to work. That's a little strange that you can't get anyone. Unless, they all went out at once or something."

" Maybe. The actual award ceremony is tonight so I can imagine they're all probably getting ready or something."

"Did you try leaving a message with the front desk?"

"Yeah, no luck. The first hotel receptionist I tried speaking to was too busy fretting over someone who was sick in the lobby or something. And then another one kept saying that I had to be eighteen to get any information…turns out it was just the manager's son playing a prank while everyone was still occupied with the sick lady. And the last person I just spoke to said that Mr. and Mrs. Robinson didn't wish to be disturbed under _any _circumstance."

"So that means that they _are_ there."

"Yeah, I'm not that dumb. I was just trying not to think about why they don't want to be disturbed."

"OKAY!" Lewis stopped the conversation immediately. "Just call them again and make sure that you tell them that you're their son but you're willing to leave a message for any of the Robinsons because it's urgent." Suddenly Lewis's eyes widened, "Wilbur, your arm!"

Wilbur looked down at his arm and saw it fade out for a brief moment and then return to normal. "Not again!" Wilbur and Lewis looked at each other worriedly and then slowly turned their heads in the direction of Franny.

"Wilbur, this is more serious than we thought. She's…I think she's dying."


	7. She Just Keeps It All Inside

**A/N- **Took awhile to update, mostly because it's midterm time at school. But in history class we sat there watching a video on Lewis and Clark so it gave me ample oppurtunity to write the next chapter. Biggest note...yes, I couldn't resist the reference to Kim Possible and might even get another one in before the end. Mostly because after seeing MTR, I just can't see Shego the same way. Oh well :P I hope that for the most part this chapter makes sense. If not, it should become more clear in the next chapter. The only thing I can think of to clarify is that Cornelius wants to run a memory scan to see if he remembers being basically where Lewis is at this moment in the story, at the house with Wilbur and Franny. Confusing, I know. I tried hard to give Wilbur and Franny a little mother and son moment here. I guess that's about all there is to note on this chapter.

* * *

**She Just Holds It All Inside**

"Where am I?" Franny opened her eyes slowly and looked around. Cornelius, who had been sitting in a chair opposite the sofa she lay on, was at her side in a heartbeat. "What happened? I remember laughing with you at a restaurant but then nothing." She grabbed his hand for help in sitting up.

"You passed out. Apparently your lungs weren't getting enough oxygen. Thankfully, there was a doctor dining there." Cornelius paused for a moment, debating how to put the next part. "Honey, do you remember the blonde?"

"Yes, that's one of the things I recall before everything became fuzzy. Why?"

"She's the doctor. It turns out that she _was_ trying to get ourattention. She noticed slight discoloration in your face and immediately became suspicious that you might be ill. She said that she had sent a message immediately with her waiter but he never delivered it because he was so busy. " He stopped, waiting to see how Franny would respond.

"So what was wrong with me? I mean, what would cause me to need oxygen?"

"Well, she took some scans and she said she would…" there was a knock on the door of their suite," …find us. Hopefully that's her." Cornelius quickly moved to the door and was relieved that it was the doctor. "Come in. I'm anxious to know what's wrong with my wife."

The doctor sat down in one of the chairs facing the sofa, as Cornelius took a seat beside Franny. "First off, I just want to apologize for not being more professional. You see, I only just graduated from medical school and, well, to be quite honest, this was the first time I've ever seen a case outside of a hospital. I should have just followed my instincts and alerted you myself the moment I suspected something was off. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Franny now felt bad for suspecting her of trying to flirt with her husband. "What matters is you knew what to do when the time came. So what's wrong with me?"

"Well, when I first saw the scans, I couldn't believe my eyes. I mean, I've heard of some people living with an undersized organ, but certainly not _all_ of them. You're a walking miracle or something. My guess is that maybe there was something that irritated your lungs causing your body to struggle to pump oxygen."

"I'm very confused. What do you mean undersized organs?" Franny asked.

"Don't you know? I mean surely you must? All of your organs appear to be slightly smaller than that of an average person's."

"What are you talking about? I didn't know that. No doctor has _ever_ told me that. And wouldn't the have at least told me when I had a child?" Franny asked in disbelief.

"A child? They definitely would have told you. For someone to even consider having a child in such a condition is unthinkable should the person even manage to become pregnant in the first place," she explained to them.

"Well, I can assure you, they never said a thing to me. And I did have a child. And he's perfectly healthy and so am I…at least I was until the restaurant," Franny argued.

"You _are_ some kind of miracle if you managed to have a son," the doctor was amazed.

Through all of this Cornelius had kept quiet, running everything in his mind, but suddenly he jumped up and shouted, "Wilbur!"

"Wilbur?" the doctor asked in confusion.

"Yes, that's the name of our son," Franny answered then looked at her husband worriedly. "What's the matter?"

"Remember that feeling of being in two places at once? I've been having it too and now I think I know why," Cornelius answered, although it didn't make much sense to Franny and most definitely didn't make any sense to the doctor. "Now let's se, did I pack my memory scanner?" He had invented a more portable version of his famous first success.

"I let Art borrow it. He forgot to write down his acceptance speech and wanted to retrieve it before tonight. But why do you need it?"

"Because a good memory scan will let me know if my theory is right. And because I'm guessing it is, you need to get to a hospital and I need to get home."

"I hate to be nosy…" the doctor interjected, wanting an explanation.

"Her organs aren't naturally that small. It's _not_ a birth defect. Part of my theory is they are literally shrinking."

"Shrinking?" the doctor gasped. "Well, if they continue to shrink, then her body will continue to react in adverse ways."

"Exactly, like at the restaurant. That's why her organs need close monitoring. If my hypothesis is correct, then I have an invention at home that may be able to help. It's risky but I have to try."

"I'll call an ambulance," the doctor said, rushing to find the phone.

"Franny, are you alright," Cornelius looked at his wife with sudden concern.

"Yes, it's just all this excitement. It's making me dizzy again."

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you," he helper her lie back down. "I'll go tell the others before I leave so that someone can go with you. You know I wouldn't leave you like this if I didn't think I had too."

Franny nodded slightly. She trusted her husband more than anyone in the world. "I know," she said with a breathy voice.

Cornelius kissed her on the head and ran to find one of the others. He opted to find Art first and run a quick memory scan. He ran to the room that Franny's brothers were sharing and knocked on the door. Gaston opened it. "Franny is sick. They're rushing her to the hospital. Can you find the others and tell them?"

"I'm on it," Gaston left to find whoever he could.

"Franny's sick?" Art came running out from the bathroom where he'd been rehearsing his speech. "Yes and I need to do a quick memory scan."

"Right, here you go," Art found the scanner and handed it to his brother in law. "By the way, the front desk called about ten minutes ago. Apparently a boy called and said it was urgent to speak to a Robinson, but they said they lost the connection before finding out who it was. Do you think it might be Wilbur?"

"Yes, I _know_ it's Wilbur," Cornelius knew now for sure that something wasn't right back at home. "Never mind the memory scan. I've got to go now," he handed Art the scanner and left quickly.

--The Robinson Mansion--

"I feel so weak," Franny attempted to join Lewis and Wilbur in the kitchen, where Lewis was still unsuccessfully working on Carl.

"Franny! What are you doing up?" Lewis asked frantically.

"I thought that I was rested enough but I guess not. I was just getting so bored and I guess kind of lonely." She gripped the edge of the counter to help steady herself.

"Franny, you may be really sick. You need to stay rested until we can figure out what's wrong," Lewis said to her forcefully enough to let her know he was serious. "Now, Wilbur, you help her back to the couch and stay with her for awhile. If I can't get Carl fixed here soon, then I'm going to just call a doctor. Did you get a hold of anyone?"

"Yeah, but I lost reception so hopefully someone got the message anyway."

"Let's hop," Lewis went back to his work as Wilbur helped his mom's younger self back to the couch.

"So, what's it like being Lewis's son?" Franny asked Wilbur after a few minutes of awkward silence had passed.

"Well, it's um, it's kind of awesome. My dad's the most successful inventor ever. He's practically the father of the future. I don't say this a lot, but my dad's pretty cool."

"It sounds like the two of you are pretty close. That's nice. So what about your mother?"

"What about her?" Wilbur gulped, afraid that he might spill the secret.

"Are the two of you close too?"

"I guess. I mean, as close as a guy can be with his mom without risking his coolness."

"Boys," Franny rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong. My mom is much cooler than most. Singing frogs, awesome karate moves, she…" Wilbur stopped himself, realizing that Franny's eyes were growing wider the more he mentioned her interests.

"Wow! Your mom sounds amazing! I wish I could have a mom like that. She would totally understand me!"

Wilbur was relieved that she didn't carry her observations any further than that.

"Yeah, I guess. But she can be pretty smothering at times."

"Ugh! So can my mom! It's so annoying! Sometimes I think she thinks I'm still a little kid."

"I know what you mean!" Wilbur felt as if she really did understand how he felt. "Sometimes I just want some space to grow up."

"Me too! I mean, all I want is just one movie alone with Lewis, now to get married or something," Franny still hadn't forgotten about her argument with her mom. "I love my mom but I know I'll never grow up and smother my kids the way she smothers me."

"_Right_…" Wilbur wanted to say something but knew Lewis would be angry with him for giving away who she was. There was another space of silence between them. Wilbur couldn't help but feel a little weird that he had something in common with his mom. "Why don't we watch something on tv," he suggested finally. "It's old school, but I guess we can just flip through the channels."

"Okay," Franny agreed, but was curious why Wilbur was acting so odd around her. She turned her attention to the television and kept her eyes peeled for something that might take her mind off of how bad she was starting to feel again. "Stop! Go back. I love this show!"

Wilbur just rolled his eyes, but left it on the rerun about a teenage cheerleading crime fighter. However, it wasn't long before Franny felt so tired that she curled up on her side and fell asleep.

After about an hour had passed, Lewis gave up and decided to let Wilbur know that their only hope now would be a doctor. As he got closer to the small living room area, Lewis realized that Wilbur was sitting, somewhat annoyed, his arms crossed across his chest. He then realized that is was because Franny was in a deep sleep, her head using one of Wilbur's legs as a pillow. "Aww…now if this isn't a camera moment," Lewis teased.

"If you even think about it, I swear I'll…" Wilbur exclaimed, although in a hushed tone.

"You'll what?" Lewis crossed his arms authoritatively.

Wilbur just huffed and slowly got up, Lewis helping him by gently lifting Franny's head and then laying it back down on a pillow. "Thanks," Wilbur was grateful to get up as they walked over towards the chairs by the stairs so they could talk without waking Franny.

"You know, she _is_ your mom. She doesn't have cooties," Lewis joked.

"Yeah, I know, but it's still just a little weird. I mean, I'm the one who used to sleep in _her_ lap. So what are we going to do?" Wilbur wanted to change the subject.

"I think maybe we should just call a doctor," Lewis sighed.

"But what about you both being from the past?"

"We'll just have to risk it."

Just then they heard Spike and Dmitri going back and forth about the doorbell. "Hmm, maybe Spike and Dmitri…nah. I think Frankie could come up with something better than them."

"Wilbur, why are they arguing about the doorbell?"

Before Wilbur could answer, they heard Cornelius's voice arguing how he wasn't going to ring his own doorbell. "Oh no, it's dad!"

"Oh no? This is wonderful," Lewis exclaimed but suddenly felt Wilbur push him behind the staircase before Cornelius could open the door and see him.

Wilbur gulped as he watched the door open, and his dad immediately narrow his eyes sternly in is direction. "Where is she?" Cornelius's voice boomed, something it hardly ever did, as he made his way quickly in Wilbur's direction.

"What do you mean?" Wilbur chuckled nervously, not making eye contact with his dad.

"There's no time for this now," Cornelius said simultaneously with Lewis, who appeared, brushing himself off.

"Alright…" Wilbur was literally outnumbered by his father. He pointed to the couch.

Cornelius walked over and saw Franny lying there, seemingly peaceful despite what he knew was going on inside of her. He then looked at Wilbur and Lewis. "Now where's Carl?"

"Aww man, two for one," Wilbur groaned, knowing that this was the worst time to have to admit his other mistake. "He's in the kitchen."

"Why didn't he…" Cornelius stopped, quickly seeing why Carl hadn't been able to do anything. "Wilbur, what did you do?"

"I accidentally broke Carl," Wilbur answered timidly.

"That's why he came to get me," Lewis took over. "He wanted me to fix him, and then Franny came in and overheard us and thought we were crazy, but I didn't think it would be good for her to think that I'm a liar. She might not you know like me anymore. So I thought we could just prove to her that it was true. I attempted to fix Carl, but couldn't. Wilbur was going to call you and tell you the truth about Carl today but then we were in your lab and Franny accidentally got hit with one of your rays."

"Which one?" Cornelius asked immediately.

"The Cupid," Wilbur chimed in again.

Cornelius hung his head, already knowing that would be the answer. "This is serious."


	8. One More Chance

**A/N- **Alright, took awhile, but here's the next chapter. The only real note that I feel compelled to disclose (which I don't recall if I have already-such a short term memory :P) is for those who haven't read any of my works on LiveJournal, this story is really a tie in with another story I posted over there called _Prom Mom_. I will be posting it on here after this one is done. It's not really a sequel to this story because the timeline jumps backwards and then forward again (the wonders of a time machine :P). Anyways, so that's why when you read about Wilbur panicking over himself fading in and out...again...it's because it (sorry for the spoiler) also happens in _Prom Mom_. Also, although I REALLY wanted to give Lewis a little hero moment in which he fixes Carl...yeah, I just couldn't work it in. But I decided to go another route...and it may not be obvious what route that is in this chapter, but it'll come together at the end.

* * *

**One More Chance**

"I can't believe you brought your mother," Carl said to Wilbur as Cornelius and Lewis were in the lab inspecting the Cupid. It had only taken Cornelius a quick twenty minutes to get the robot back up and running.

"I know. I know. It was reckless and careless. But seriously, it was Lewis's fault. I didn't want her coming along."

"No, no, I mean, I can't believe you brought your mother and I missed most of it."

"What?"

"You two are both so alike. To see the two of you together without her having to act like your mom, it's basically free entertainment."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Carl. And why does everyone keep saying I'm a lot like her? The only thing I've inherited from mom is her looks, and maybe her karate skills and I guess I like music enough, but really, there's nothing else."

"Sorry, little buddy, but I know better. You and your mom…" Carl stopped short when they realized that Franny was starting to stir again.

"Shh," Wilbur said, ending their conversation, although it was something Wilbur didn't mind too much.

"Mama…" Franny mumbled, obviously in pain. "Mama!" she cried louder before opening her eyes. She saw Wilbur and remembered where she was. "I want to go home. Where's Lewis? Wilbur, my chest hurts really bad. I want to go home!" Franny began crying, unable to handle the pain she was in.

"Don't worry, Franny. My dad's here now," Wilbur couldn't deny that he was starting to feel worried about his mom's health. "My adult dad that is. He's in the lab trying to find a way to help you." He suddenly realized that Franny had stopped crying and that she was now staring at him with the widest eyes he'd ever seen. "What's wrong?"

"Your hair…it looks…weird."

"What do you mean weird? I'll have you know, I have the best hair for miles around."

"Uh…little buddy," Carl walked over and produced a mirror for Wilbur to see what Franny had meant.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Wilbur saw that his hair at the point of his cowlick was fading in and out. "Please no! I don't want to lose my hair again!" Wilbur looked around frantically. "Carl, stay with her. I've got to go find dad…I mean dads…ugh…I just have to go!" He ran off, leaving the other two looking at each other in oddly.

"What's wrong with him?" Franny asked.

"Well, let's just say, you're not the only one sick," Carl answered hesitantly.

"You mean Wilbur's sick too?"

"Well, sort of," Carl rubbed the back of his neck. He had been brought up to speed on the entire situation and knew that Wilbur's existence was weighing in the balance.

"Where's his mom? When I'm sick, my mom somehow always knows and she almost never leaves my side. Isn't it like that in the future?" Franny was beginning to dislike the future more and more.

"Oh, Wilbur's mom is definitely like that too. But I'm, um, sorry to say that…"

"She's dead!?" Franny jumped to conclusions before Carl could finish. "Why didn't anyone tell me? I feel so bad now! I've got to go apologize for being so insensitive and…and…and jealous," Franny tried to get up but didn't have the strength to.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Carl urged her to stay put. "She's not dead! But she _is_ extremely ill," Carl said vaguely.

"That's horrible," Franny said with honest concern. "I still feel bad now." There was awkward silence between them. Franny didn't want to reveal her slight jealousy and confusion over the thought of Lewis' future wife any further, so she changed the subject. "So…you're Carl? The robot that Lewis has been working on in the past?"

"Yes, I am," Carl answered, also glad to be off of the previous subject. "Actually, once you get back, it won't be long before you see me working for the first time. In fact," Carl paused, obviously debating his next words, but pressed on," you'll have a hand in helping Lewis."

"What? I will!? How!? I mean, I'm not very good at robotics like Lewis is."

"Well, it'll be a different kind of help. More abstract…but help just the same. You'll see soon."

"I see." There was silence again but was broken by a large sigh from Franny. "I really want to go home. This has been amazing, but I just want to sleep in my own bed again. I don't even care if I find out what my future's like anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lewis promised that I'd find out about my future before we leave. And I still do sort of want to find out if my future is anywhere near as great as Lewis's."

"Oh, I see," Carl was beginning to understand.

"I mean, Lewis knows that he has a wonderful career and family, a beautiful wife, a handsome-albeit disobedient son, a…"

"Hold up…you think Wilbur is _handsome_?" Carl didn't know what to think.

"Oh…no! You don't think…no, I meant…mama mia, how do I explain this?" Franny stuttered. "Okay, so this isn't going to make much sense, but I do feel this odd connection to Wilbur, but it's like he's my brother or something. He's annoying like Gaston, yet I think he has a softer spot like Art. And because of that I feel comfortable around him…although it also makes me feel uncomfortable thinking about it," she tried to explain. "Please don't tell him or Lewis. Wilbur would think I'm even crazier than he already thinks I am, and well, Lewis…he might not understand my feelings towards Wilbur, and I don't want that to happen," she sighed.

"Don't worry, little missy. Your secret's safe with me."

--The Lab--

"I AM FREAKING OUT HERE, GUYS!!" Wilbur's hair was back to normal but he was still panicking.

"Listen, son, I'm working as fast as I can to reverse the process of the Cupid. But because it was a glitch that caused the problem to begin with, it's taking a little bit longer to go back and recalibrate the settings."

"And what exactly is going on here?"

"For some reason, when the Cupid struck her, it must have absorbed into her skin, thus shrinking her inside and not out," Cornelius tried to explain. "But for some reason, it's shrinking gradually and not all at once."

"This is too complicated. Why didn't you factor that in when you made the stupid thing?"

"Wilbur, don't talk to him like that," Lewis warned, knowing that if the comment struck his nerve, it would be bound to strike o**n**e with his older self.

"Do you think I'm not kicking myself on the inside for not preventing this from happening!?"

"Well, I, uh…" Wilbur fumbled for words in light of his dad's loss of patience.

"Your mother, both of them, is in danger. The more your mother in there shrinks on the inside, the more fragile she becomes. If I don't do something, she'll eventually die." He stopped, realizing by the look on his face that Wilbur hadn't thought that far into the future on the matter, but then pressed on with the harsh reality. "And all the while, your mother at the hospital is falling victim to the same thing. Without Franny in there, she can't exist either. And that goes for you too, Wilbur." Cornelius stopped again. Wilbur was looking at his dad with wide eyes and it was obvious that Cornelius was becoming emotional at the thought of what would happen should he fail. "So how do you think I feel, son? I'm trying to work as hard as I can because I don't want to lose both my wife and my son," he dropped his head, and pulled off his glasses to wipe the tears that had now welled up in his eyes. Young Lewis, who was sharing in the painful prospect of losing both Franny and Wilbur, did the same.

"Dad, I'm sorry…" Wilbur walked slowly over to his dad. "I didn't mean to accuse you…I just was…afraid, I guess."

"I'm afraid too, son," Cornelius hugged Wilbur tightly.

"Don't worry, dad. We'll get through this," Wilbur said, looking up at him. "If there's anything you've taught me, it's that we can do anything if we just keep moving forward."

Cornelius smiled a weak smile as he parted from Wilbur a little but kept his hands on his shoulders. "You're right, Wilbur. I'll fix this stupid machine if it's the last thing I do."

Suddenly, the video link in the lab rung and Cornelius quickly answered it and saw that it was Gaston. "Cornelius," it was obvious that he was attempting to hold back some tears. "Franny is…she's not doing well. The nurse told us that at the rate her organs are shrinking, she may only have about an hour or so…I know that's not long for you and Wilbur to get here, but…she's been asking for you both desperately. So if there's any way you could pull some strings or…" Gaston stopped, there was a commotion heard from somewhere off screen. "That was the doctor! I think he said Franny's lost consciousness…please hurry!" Gaston quickly hung up, leaving Cornelius, Lewis and Wilbur staring at each other, not sure how to respond.

"Mom..." Wilbur was the first to speak, but was unable to finish. He uncharacteristically found his way into his dad's arms again, burying his face into the crook of his arm.

"Maybe we can…" Lewis was trying to think of a plan, but was interrupted when Carl came bursting into the lab.

"It's little Franny! She started coughing and wheezing and now she's unconscious. I ran a scan analysis and it doesn't look good, chief," he said to Cornelius.

"Franny!" Lewis ran out of the lab and towards the living area. It wasn't long before he was joined by the others in standing beside the couch. "She…she's…" Lewis sniffled, running his hand across his nose. "No! I won't let this happen! I can't let this happen!!"

Suddenly, the ever-familiar gleam returned to Wilbur's eyes. "Dad, you really are a genius!!"

"Wilbur, please not now…"

"No, listen! We have a time machine! All we have to do is go back and stop Franny from ever getting zapped with the Cupid!"

"That does sound like a plan!" Lewis said enthusiastically.

"I'm not entirely certain that it will work, boys," Cornelius said honestly. "There are a lot of variables to think about, such as, if she never got hit with the ray in the first place, would we even be having this conversation? It's what I like to call a paradox."

"That's a good point, but it never seemed to stop me from being in the future with Wilbur despite the fact that he never needed to go and get me to begin with since I, or should I say, we never invented Doris who in turn never got Goob to steal the time machine," Lewis responded.

"Touché."

Wilbur stared at them both blankly and then looked at Carl for help but the robot only shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, if this meeting of the brainiacs society has officially come to a close, can we please try and fix this?"

"Right," Cornelius agreed with his son's impatience. "Wilbur, you and Lewis go quickly. Carl and I will stay behind and keep an eye on her.

--The Lab, Earlier That Day--

"Wow, Lewis, this is so amazing! You've invented every single thing in this room?" Franny looked around the lab excitedly.

"I guess so. Well, at least I will someday."

"I'm so happy for you. I hope my future is as wonderful as yours. Although I could manage without the kid," Franny said in reference to Wilbur.

"Actually, I kind of know for a fact that you have a kid in the future," Lewis said hesitantly.

"Really? So you and me are still friends in the future?"

"I guess you could say that. And uh, he's a lot like Wilbur."

"That figures. Momma always said that if I didn't learn to get along with Gaston that I'd end up with a son a lot like him."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that Wilbur has a lot of Gaston's tendencies…" Lewis thought aloud.

"Hey, what does this one do?" Franny ran over to a machine called the (find and insert jukebox name here).

"Well, I'm not really sure. I never had a chance to learn what any of my inventions do."

"Really? Well, why don't we try some of them and see what they do?"

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea…"

"But they are your inventions aren't they?" Franny knew how to twist things for whatever purpose she wanted, something Lewis was beginning to realize she had in common with their son.

"Well, yeah, but in a way they're not technically mine yet. If that makes sense?"

"No, not really. Come on, Lewis. Let's just live a little."

Lewis sighed, "How about we only try that one there as a compromise?" He pointed to an invention known as the Organ.

"But I was curious about that one too," Franny pointed to the Cupid.

"No way! That's a ray! Rays always do something visible to whatever they hit. That's the last thing we need."

"Really!?" Franny became even more excited by the fact that it would do something visible and ran over to try it out anyways.

"Don't touch that!" Lewis cried, but was joined in unison by two others.

Franny was so spooked by the sudden surround sound that she jumped, her hand coming down on the button that it had already been too close to, and her arm hitting the Cupid causing it to spin in the direction of a mirror.

"NO!" the Lewis that had arrived with Wilbur to prevent anything from happening ran as fast as he could and grabbed Franny by her arm, pulling her out of the line of the ray. It instead hit a small machine.

"Lewis, you…" Franny started, but then looked over and saw not only Wilbur but also the other Lewis. Startled, she pulled away from the Lewis who still held her arm. "Who are you!? Why are there two Lewis's!?"

"I'm wondering the same thing," the other Lewis spoke up to let Franny know that she wasn't the only one in the dark.

"Listen, this is going to be hard to explain, but…" the Lewis from the very near future started but was interrupted by the sound of the other Wilbur as he came into the lab.

"What's going on here!? Why is there two of me and two of Lewis? Did dad finally invent a clone machine? Because I thought he said it was unethical…"

"Wilbur, would you just stop and listen for a minute…" Lewis tried to start again.

"Great, now I have like three dads," Wilbur rolled his eyes.

The Wilbur who had also come to help Franny walked over to his other self and smiled a mischievous smile. "This is all a dream. You're not really Wilbur Robinson…"

"I knew it! I knew I was too cool to be a…uh…wait, this is the kind of prank I would try and pull in this situation."

"Prank!?"

"Would you stop it!" both Lewis's scolded.

"Fine," both the Wilbur's crossed their arms annoyed.

"Now, as I was saying," the future Lewis started up his explanation again. "We're from the future. We had to come back and keep Franny from being hit with a ray from the Cupid. So don't touch it again." Lewis looked directly at Franny, "Please, don't touch it again."

"Cool, so you're my future self," Wilbur eyed himself curiously. "So how old are you?"

The other Wilbur stared at the Lewis he had come with, a worried look in his eyes. "Please tell me I'm not really this…dumb…"

"Actually…" Franny started, but stopped when both Lewis's shot her a look.


	9. Waking Beauty

**A/N**:Oh my! I'm so sorry it took too long to update this. I blame the onset of winter. I know I stopped updating before winter officially started but that was because of school. I was super busy last semester and when I did have time to write, I wanted to start some of my other story ideas. Yeah, no excuse. I should NOT multitask! Then, winter did set in and besides my Christmas fanfiction, _The 12 Days_, and a few chapters or oneshots here and there, hugely scattered, I really didn't have any enthusiasm when I wrote. And it didn't help that the start of my second semester was extremely chaotic. But spring has sprung and I'm back and happily writing again :) I had so much fun writing this again.

And I want to thank everyone (there were lots of you, so sorry for not naming by penname) for encouraging me through my writer's drought to update this story. It really helped me to know that so many had enough interest to see what would happen next. So thank you so very much. I dedicate the rest of this story to all of you. Now I only hope that this chapter and the other chapters are worth the long wait!! If not, I apologize seeing as dedicated fans deserve the best!

* * *

**Waking Beauty**

Cornelius paced back and forth as Carl hovered over young Franny, keeping a close eye on her for any change. Every now and then both would let out a sigh, knowing that it was vital for Lewis' plan to work. Suddenly, Cornelius stopped in front of his and his wife's wedding picture. "I can't lose her," Cornelius finally said desperately as he grabbed the picture and looked at it more closely. "If I lose her now, what would I be?"

Carl didn't know how to even begin to answer. He had been with his inventor through most of his courtship and all of his marriage with Franny and he knew that most of what Cornelius had accomplished would mean nothing without her. "And Wilbur…" Carl slapped his hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to add any extra worries to Cornelius' pensive thoughts.

"Without Franny…" Cornelius couldn't finish. He bit his lip and shook his head. Placing the picture back where he'd found it, Cornelius then quickly turned with a new look of determination etched on his face. "Not without Franny. Not without either of them. I can't sit around here wasting time. I have to go try to fix that machine."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Carl sympathized as he watched him leave the room in a quick dash. The robot sat down on the edge of the couch arm, his head bowed down over Franny in a vigilant watch. His vigilance was only broken by the sound of the phone on the television. He knew it would automatically roll over to the phone in the lab, so he quickly answered it before Cornelius could be disturbed any further. Upon answering it he saw Laszlo and Tallulah. "How is she?" Carl asked, trying to block little Franny as best as he could from the view of the television.

"It's not looking good," Tallulah answered. Her makeup was a mess, proof that she had been crying. "She's been…in…" the tears started again and she waved her brother on to continue while she stepped off to the side to regain her composure.

"Um," Laszlo looked at his sister with concern for a moment and then took over, turning his attention back to Carl who had also been looking at Tallulah with concern. "She's been unconscious for about a half an hour now. No sign of coming out of it."

"This isn't fair! Why Franny?" Tallulah cried hysterically as her brother talked.

"No, it's not," Laszlo shockingly put his arm around his sister to console her. "Carl, is Cornelius on his way yet? He could have been here by now," Laszlo looked at the robot through the phone skeptically.

"He's still in the lab," Carl answered pessimistically. "He's determined to find a way to fix this. Poor guy, he's not holding up too well."

"Oh," Laszlo said sympathetically. "I guess being here might be too much for him and Wilbur. Speaking of Wilbur…" Laszlo let his sentence trail, but Carl somehow knew what Laszlo had been about to ask.

"He knows. He's…he's not holding up too well either. He's equally determined to fix things. He, uh, he took off in one of the time machines to try and stop whatever it is that effected his mother from ever happening," Carl vaguely divulged. He knew now wasn't the time to go into detail about how Franny's sudden condition was a result of her younger self being in the future. Carl was also glad that the two seemed too distraught to have noticed the ailing little girl behind him.

"The poor things," Tallulah spoke again. "This must be harder on them than anyone else. Well, except Art and Gaston, of course. But I'm sure it's hardest on Wilbur," she finished with a snivel as she dried her eyes and managed to bring herself back around.

"And poor Wilbur isn't used to showing emotion," Laszlo shook his head. "Not the normal ones anyways," he added, but knew it wouldn't lighten the mood to talk about Wilbur's tendency to be irrational.

There was a long passage of silence and no one cared. It seemed wrong to cut the thick tension-filled air with useless words. Finally, Laszlo shook his head again and motioned that he and Tallulah would get back to the others. Carl nodded, understanding why, and was about to hang up when suddenly the silence was broken by a loud burst of coughing and wheezing. Without a second's hesitance, Carl turned to see Franny coughing, her chest convulsing in an effort to get air back into her lungs. Carl waited anxiously as Laszlo and Tallulah watched on in absolute astonishment.

Finally, the moment Carl had been hoping for, Franny's eyes fluttered open just a little and a barely audible "Momma," escaped her lips. Worn from the strain, she shut her eyes again, but her breathing returned to a stable condition and a quick scan from Carl proved she was back to her healthy self. "Oh she's alive!! She's perfectly, wonderfully, healthily alive! I've got to go tell…" Carl turned and saw that Laszlo and Tallulah were still looking on. "Oh boy."

"Franny?" Tallulah was the first to ask the question on both her mind and her brother's. "Is that Franny, I mean, kid Franny?"

"It looks just like the pictures of her as a kid," Laszlo's artistic eye and photographic memory recalled.

"Oh, this, uh, I mean, her? Uh…no, of course not. Why would it be Franny. It's not Franny…it's uh…" Carl was fumbling so much he thought his oral circuits would collapse.

"Maybe it's Wilbur," Laszlo couldn't resist a small chuckle at the thought. "It kinda looks like him too. Maybe one of the inventions went wrong and turned him into a girl.

"Then who else would it be?" Tallulah demanded. "Are you in the habit of letting sick kids just use our couch while the family's away?" Tallulah's tone was scarily similar to her mother's usual stern screech.

"I…I…I…" Carl moved his fingers to his mouth and began sputtering his head back and forth, his circuits in a frenzy. "OKAY!" He nearly exploded and threw his hands into the air, but then brought them and his voice back down when he heard Franny groan and stir a little behind him. "Okay, you've got me. It's little Franny. Wilbur brought her here along with Lewis and then she got zapped with this ray thing and then it caused all of this and the Franny there with you is…the Franny there with you!"

"What?" Laszlo and Tallulah looked at each other and then back at Carl in confusion.

"I'm trying to say, if little Franny is now doing okay, then Mrs. Robinson should be doing okay also. You need to go and find out," Carl instructed impatiently.

"Oh!" The brother and sister said simultaneously before nodding.

"But I need you both not to breathe a word of what you saw. I'm pretty sure Cornelius and Wilbur will want to do the explaining, okay?" Carl urged them to keep quiet, not wanting to be caught in the middle if Franny found out about her younger self being there before Cornelius could tell her.

"Not a problem, Carl," Tallulah reassured before Laszlo hung up the phone.

Carl sighed in relief and then decided he should tell Cornelius before Wilbur and Lewis returned. He hurried off in the direction of the lab, leaving young Franny in a peaceful slumber on the couch.

--Franny's Hospital Room--

Franny slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She didn't remember much but by the looks of it, she was in a hospital room. Worse, it looked as if she might be in intensive care. "What's going on?" She tried to move, but she was confined to the bed. "Cornelius!" She began trying to karate chop her way out of the bed.

Suddenly Laszlo and Tallulah rushed into the room, followed close behind by the others, whom they had first told they needed to check on Franny. Behind them were shrieks from nurses crying, "You can't go in there!" But it was too late. There was no stopping the Robinsons in any situation.

"Franny! Dear, you're awake," Lucille pushed to the forefront, along with Bud, and stood beside her daughter-in-law.

"I think so," Franny said in a breathy voice, a sign she was still subconsciously exhausted from the time lapse which occurred when Lewis and Wilbur prevented anything from happening."But this feels like a dream."

"More like a nightmare," Bud said thoughtfully.

"Why am I in here? Where's Cornelius? What's wrong with me?" Franny had numerous questions and it was clear by the confused look in her eyes and the furrow of her brow that she wanted answers and she wanted them soon.

"All we know is they said your organs were shrinking and…" Gaston started but was cut off by his little sister.

"Yes, I remember! I remember that! And they rushed me here and Cornelius said he had to leave. He had to do something to try to fix all this…" Franny let her sentence trail. She didn't recall much of the time after Cornelius left. She had been asleep off and on or simply in a mental haze before falling unconscious.

"Apparently he came through and did what he needed to," Art said in relief. He suddenly felt someone pushing him from behind. He stepped aside and saw that it was the doctor.

"Everyone," the doctor said authoritatively, "I need you to step back and give Mrs. Robinson some air. I need to run a thorough scan before any of you can start cheering her sudden health."

They all nodded, understanding the doctor's needed hesitance. The doctor, with one of the nurses to assist her, began the process of the thorough scan which took about ten minutes. The room was silent minus a few hushed whispers between some in the family. While all of this was taking place, no one seemed to notice a new member of the family had joined them.

"Is she alright, doctor?" Lucille asked anxiously when the scan came to its end.

The doctor was silent for a few moments. She stared at the readings in bewilderment. "I don't know what to say. She's nothing short of a medical mystery…" she paused for a moment and then turned to the Robinson family members who stood on pins and needles awaiting the official word, "…and miracle."

The family cheered, knowing exactly what she meant and as they did, one cheer escaped the loudest causing them all to turn. As if parting the sea, the family cleared a space and there stood Wilbur. Franny, with the help of the nurse, managed to sit up so she could see if her eyes deceived her. "Wilbur?"

"Mom! Yes! You're okay!" Wilbur didn't care he was going to be in trouble again, he rushed over to his mother's side and gave her a hug. "I thought I had messed up for good this time," he said, trying to hide his emotion to everyone but the shelter of his mother's loving arms.

"Sweetie," Franny tried to comfort him with what strength she had at the moment, "it's okay. I'm alright now." Lucille gently pulled Wilbur back by his shoulders so Franny could breathe. She then wrapped one arm around his shoulder and held his opposite arm with the other while Franny caught her breath. "What did you mean you thought you had messed up for good?"

"This is all my fault mom." Wilbur had confessed surprisingly easy. The thought of everything that had happened on account of him was enough to make even Wilbur Robinson believe he deserved the worst punishment his parents could conjure up. There was a gasp from the rest of the Robinson family members, excepting Laszlo and Tallulah who understood what he meant. "I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry," Wilbur turned and buried himself into his grandmother's arms.

"Oh, Wilbur," Franny reached out her hand and drew Wilbur away from his grandmother and back over to her side. "Listen to me, sweetie. I don't care what mistake you might have made. I'm just happy I'm okay to see you again, do you understand? I love you," Franny hugged Wilbur again as he regained his characteristic Wilbur Robinson composure. "Now, tell me what it is so horrible that you did that makes you think this is all your fault."

Wilbur gulped, the idea of his having to really, really confess sinking in. There was no backing out of this one. He made sure the room was clear of any nurses or doctors before he gave the explanation his mother had asked for. "I brought Lewis back to the future," he stalled with only a half-truth.

"Is that all? It's wrong, but, Wilbur, I don't see how that has anything to do with what happened to me," Franny interrupted him before he could continue.

"He's not the only one I brought," Wilbur answered vaguely, but it seemed as though the entire room knew full well what the boy meant.

Wilbur waited for his mom's reaction as she stared in somewhat of a daze at her son. "Wilbur…you didn't?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N (cont.) - **Okay, so thanks for sticking with me! Was it okay? I admit I'm a little rusty from the long extent of not writing this story. I know this chapter was probably too dramatic or boring, but now that the secret is out... Anyways, sorry if Wilbur seemed a little out of character. I just think he'd show his soft side seeing his mom okay! Also, for those wondering where Lewis is since he was with Wilbur, don't worry, that will be explained. Well, I'll try to update more frequently, so in the meantime, please drop me a review. I love hearing from you all.


	10. I Can See Clearly Now

**A/N**: Here we go! Another chapter. I can't believe this story is already 10 chapters long. My oh my. You might say I saved the climax for chapter 10. Not that I'm much good at writing climaxes really :P Anyways, I don't really have any real author notes that I can think of. So...on to the chapter.

* * *

**I Can See Clearly Now**

"No, I don't want to go back, no…I…" Franny tossed and turned on the couch until her eyes sprang open. She looked up and saw only Cornelius standing there for a moment. "Ahh!" She let out a scream and shot up and back in protection. "Lewis?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I guess I am," Cornelius said with a friendly chuckle. "But people call me Cornelius now."

"So, I'm still in the future?" She looked over and saw Lewis and Carl. "This has been weird. I still feel weird. What happened to me?" She looked at any of them for answers.

"I guess you could say you jeopardized the future," Cornelius answered as vaguely as he could. He didn't want to scare the poor girl by telling her she had almost died and had almost caused two others to almost never exist. "You see, my son, Wilbur, needs to learn that when he brings someone from the past to the future, it can cause irreparable damage to the time stream. Thankfully, this time, the damage was repaired in time and you're completely safe again now that I'm here to monitor things."

"Wow," Franny sighed a little. "You're just as handsome and nerdy as Lewis," she said bravely. Franny seemed to have no problem whatsoever speaking her mind.

"Oh, well, I, uh…" Cornelius scratched his head awkwardly. He knew it must be weird for Franny, as it had been weird for him when he'd first met the older Franny. However, it was probably even more awkward, he knew, since she already liked his younger self.

"I'm sorry," Franny quickly apologized. "I didn't mean too much by it. It is true though. But I know you're married, so…maybe I should just go home," Franny looked at Lewis hopefully.

"Married?" Cornelius looked at Franny's distraught face, and then over to Lewis curiously. Obviously Franny was still in the dark, but why was beyond Cornelius. "Franny, are you upset by my being married? Because, you know, you're married in the future too."

"I know, and Lewis promised me I'd find out about my future, but after everything that's happened…" Franny let her sentence trail. She wasn't sure of anything anymore. She almost wished she'd never come in the first place. Not because of everything that had happened, but because she now knew things that would have originally been a surprise. She had to go back to the past thinking about how she and Lewis would never be together and how everything in the future would look like and feel like. It was almost distressing the more she tried to wrap her mind around everything she'd experienced.

"You're not so sure you even want to find out?"Cornelius filled in the blanks.

"You still know me best," Franny slumped over, her hand on her cheek and her elbow resting on her knee.

"Yes, I do," Cornelius said knowingly. "And I think maybe you should still find out."

"What?"Franny sat back up. "What about the irreparable damages?" Franny didn't want to go through anything she had just gone through again.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen," Cornelius said gently.

Lewis walked over and sat down next to Franny. "I promise too."

"But what if I don't want to know? What if I don't want to know what my husband looks like yet? What if I don't want to see how my life turned out?!"Franny raised her voice, something she had the tendency of doing when she wasn't comfortable with the situation she was in.

"I know my future," Lewis tried to explain. "And I love knowing. It's a wonderful feeling knowing my life turns out to be more than I could ever have originally dreamed." Lewis placed a hand on Franny's but she snatched it away harshly.

"I'm…not…you!" Franny said bitterly. "Yesterday afternoon I think I actually believed you might be the one for me. Yesterday I was just fine not worrying about the future. Yesterday…I…" Franny stopped for a moment, her head turned down and tears slightly brimming in her eyes though she didn't want to let anyone see them. She looked back up at Lewis with eyes that would have cut straight through him had they been daggers. "Yesterday I loved you!"

"Franny, would you just listen to me…" Lewis tried to get Franny's attention but it was impossible.

"No, Lewis, I won't listen to you. I can't listen to you. I can't love you. I can't…I can't…" Franny couldn't stand it anymore. She jumped up from where she sat and rushed outside.

Lewis jumped up to chase after her but felt Cornelius' hand on his shoulder. "She just can't, Lewis."

Outside, Franny didn't know what to do. She knew she shouldn't have exploded like she had. Then again, Lewis shouldn't have pushed her so hard to do something she had no desire to do anymore. She sat down on the ground, her legs pulled up against her body. She looked out towards the sky and all of the innovated methods of travel that she saw there. "Everything is so different. I just want to go back," she let out an exasperated sigh as she buried her forehead into her knees.

"Franny!"After a few moments, Franny heard Lewis's voice at the door. "Franny, can we please just talk."

Franny stood to her feet and rubbed her eyes. "Can't you just leave me alone!?"Franny began running again until suddenly she ran smack into something and fell down to the ground. She shook herself and looked to see Wilbur on the ground in front of her. "Wilbur?"

"Franny, I, uh…"Wilbur sat up. He had hit Franny so hard he had actually spun and hit the ground face first. He rubbed his forehead where they had banged heads."Ouch! This hurts worse than when I ran into Lewis!" Suddenly he looked down at his fingers and saw a little bit of blood.

Franny saw it too and without thinking twice she stood and helped Wilbur to his feet. "Wilbur, you're hurt. You're forehead is gashed." She leaned over and looked at the ground and saw the culprit. "You must have hit that rock."

"Ouch!" Wilbur hissed after touching it again.

"Don't touch it!" Franny chastised. "It's going to hurt if you touch it."Franny stood on her tiptoes to inspect it better. "Yikes, Wilbur. You're going to need to get you into the house for your dad to see and quick." Franny turned and started towards the house but stopped when she realized Wilbur wasn't coming along. "Wilbur? Are you coming?"

"Well, I…I don't want to…uh…"Wilbur fumbled. He crossed his arms, almost sulking as he did.

"Don't tell me," she couldn't fight a slight laugh. "You don't want Lewis to see you like this?" She saw him shake his head a little and laughed a little harder. "I'm sorry for laughing. You just remind me of my brother! Boys are so stubborn." Still, Franny couldn't help but feel bad for him. In fact, she felt a creepy maternal instinct wash over her. Her mom had explained to her once that she would get those instincts more and more as she grew up but she never expected them to feel like this. She always just expected them to feel like when she saw a cute little baby or puppy or something like that. "I guess there's no fighting it," she said as she exhaled a deep breath.

"No fighting what?" Wilbur asked curiously. "I can't help it if I want to protect my pride."

"No, that's not what I…"Franny was cut short by the sound of Lewis still looking for her."Alright, Wilbur. If you can get us into the house without being seen, I'll see what I can do to take care of that gash."

"Not a problem," Wilbur perked up a little. "Sneaking is my specialty."

Cornelius and Carl were in the lab as Cornelius tried to take his mind off of everything that had just happened by working on the Cupid. "Maybe I shouldn't even bother trying to fix this thing. I should probably get back the hospital with Franny." He stopped work and sighed.

"Whatever you feel is best, chief. Do you want me to go find little you?" Carl wanted to help any way that he could.

"That might be best," Cornelius agreed to the idea. "Eventually he's going to need to learn that when Franny gets this way, it's best to just let her be." Cornelius pulled off his jacket and threw it aside when his lab phone came up with Franny on it. "Franny?"

"Hi, honey," Franny said nonchalantly as if nothing had happened.

"Franny, I'm so glad to see you doing better. I was just about to come back to the hospital for you. But where are you?" Cornelius looked at his wife's surroundings curiously, which did not give the impression of a hospital.

"No need, Cornelius. I'm actually on my way home with Mom and Dad," Franny explained that she was on an aircraft that would be landing in Todayland any moment and that she would be home within five to ten. She also explained how Art's award dinner had been graciously postponed to the following day as a luncheon and Gaston and the others had opted to stay. "They'll be home later tomorrow afternoon. The doctor didn't want to let me go, but she discharged me on the condition that I get a check up with the doctors in Todayland. She's expecting the results of the check up within the next twenty-four hours. I guess it's pretty good having a hotshot husband. People are definitely nicer," Franny joked.

"Hon, you really should have stayed longer," Cornelius didn't want anything more happening to his beloved wife.

"Nonsense," Franny scoffed. "I know exactly what happened. And I know I'm fine now," she reassured. "Our son paid me a visit."

"Wilbur?" Cornelius couldn't believe his ears. "And he 'fessed up? So that's why I haven't seen him around here. I just assumed he was hiding out in his room until all of this blew over or because he couldn't handle the stress or something of that sort. I had no idea he was with you."

"Was with me, Cornelius," Franny said. "You mean, you haven't seen him yet?"

"No, not a sight or sound from Wilbur since he left with Lewis to fix things," Cornelius answered as Carl and Lewis rejoined him.

"He should have been back by now. I sent him ahead at least by a half an hour. I know these jets make record time but he certainly should have beaten us back in the time machine!" Franny was becoming panicky.

"Now, honey, please, try to relax. I don't want you stressing out," Cornelius warned. He knew she might still experience some fatigue from the time lapse. "I'll look for him. He could still be sneaking around here some place. I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay, I hope he's alright," Franny answered nervously.

"And Franny," Cornelius added before hanging up. "I love you."

"I love you too," Franny smiled and the screen disappeared.

--A Robinson Bathroom--

"Hold still," Franny fought to wash out Wilbur's gash as he squirmed about. "I told you it would sting a little."

"Yeah, a little!" Wilbur protested. "This is a lot! You lied to me."

"Please, Wilbur. I'm sure you've been in more pain than this. Lewis told me all about your escapade with Michael Yagoobian." She cleaned out the sore and dried it. Next she took the gauze she'd found in the old fashioned first aid kit Wilbur had given her and bandaged the gash as best she could. "See that's all there is to it. You'll still have to explain it to them though. It will be hard to hide that."

"Yeah, I know. But I can make up a better story than just running into a little girl," Wilbur answered as she put away the stuff back into the first aid kit and handed it to him to put back into the medicine cabinet.

"Little girl!?" Franny demanded more respect, especially after how she'd helped him.

"Okay, okay. You're right," Wilbur admitted with a sigh. "Thanks. For this. You didn't have to." Wilbur shut the medicine cabinet and looked into the mirror at his bandaged face.

"Actually," Franny started to say but stopped as she stared into the mirror. Her hair had come undone after all that had happened and her predominant cowlick was showing. "I had to…" she finished her previous statement. She looked back and forth between her reflection and Wilbur's reflection. She had never stopped to note the resemblance she'd seen between Wilbur and her brothers. After all, lots of boys looked the same to her. But now she couldn't deny the shocking resemblance between _herself _and Wilbur. "Wilbur…do you see what I see?"

Wilbur looked at their similar reflections and then at Franny. He hesitated. "I see something, but I guess the question is do you see it?"

"We…we…we look the same," she finally managed. "Well, practically the same. You still look like Lewis a lot but…" she stopped. Thoughts could almost be seen whizzing around just past her eyes as she sought the answer to her future. "But you also look like me! Wilbur? You!? Me!? Lewis!!" Franny flung her arms around Wilbur, taking Wilbur off guard more than he could bear to stomach at the moment. She then rushed out of the bathroom, down the halls of the Robinson mansion and towards the living area. Suddenly, she came screeching to a stop.

There in the foyer stood Lewis, Carl, Cornelius and someone very new. Lewis walked over to her, as she still stood frozen. He grabbed her hand and led her over to their future selves. "Franny, I would like you to meet, my future wife."

**

* * *

**

**A/N (cont.) -** So for those wondering. I just automatically assume that in the future, travel time will be drastically shortened and so that's why it doesn't take too long for folks to get around :) Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the way I let Franny in on the secret. Surprisingly, having Franny finally see the resemblance between herself and Wilbur was my intention from the very start. It just took 10 chapters to figure out how! I guess this was like taking Robin's (doodlegirll)_ Like Looking in a Mirror_ literally! If you liked it, please review :D


	11. There's Just Something About Future Love

**A/N **- No, I'm not dead...but I AM so sorry! Honestly, I had given up writing anything for a while because I had decided I didn't have enough time or inspiration to carry me through. There's definitely much more to it than that but the jist is there just wasn't any sparkle for me. But then, along came new fandoms coughKung Fu PandacoughiCarlycough and along came the spark of interest in old fandoms and suddenly I felt thoughts whizzing around in my head again just like a block of wood whizzing around a magical toyshop. Uh, sorry, I'm a Mr. Magorium's fan :P

So, I guess what I'm saying is I'm back, at least for now. I am attempting to work on this and only this over the next week. I want it done before or by the year anniversary of starting it. Sound good? Sorry for the wait guys. I really don't mind if you all boycott the rest of the story or send much deserved hate reviews, but the story will be finished nonetheless :)

The title for this chapter comes from the song _Future Love_ by Varsity Fanclub. I just love the lyrics (if not so much the vocals) of that song so much and I thought it fit well.

* * *

**There's Just Something About Future Love**

"Wow, I am so awesome in the future," little Franny loved hearing about all of the things she would accomplish in later in her life. She had heard bits and pieces of it from Lewis before she'd found out, but he'd never let her in on anything that would make her assume she was really his wife. "So all this time I've been jealous of myself," she looked across the small table in the music lounge that she, Lewis, Wilbur, Cornelius and her older self sat at.

"Well, when it's about him," Franny looked at Cornelius with a smile, "it's worth being jealous."

"Ugh," Wilbur grimaced. "Please, I don't think I can handle two sets of parents making gaga eyes. So why don't we finish up here and then I'll get Lewis and Franny back to where they belong."

"Already?" Franny said with huge disappointment on her face. "I don't want to go back now. I can finally enjoy my time here."

"Franny's right, son," Cornelius agreed with the younger version of his beloved. They all looked at him in confusion. Usually he would agree first against any such idea. "If memory serves me correctly, Lewis and Franny get to enjoy one more evening with us and can leave in the morning."

"Yay!" young Franny clapped happily. "What can we do first?"

"I can answer that one," Lewis smiled as a light went off inside his head as usual. "Franny Framagucci," Lewis took ahold of one of Franny's hands, "will you go on a future date with me?"

"That's precisely what I was thinking," Cornelius whispered to his wife who only smiled, a small tear in the corner of one eye.

"A future date?" Franny thought about it slowly for a moment. "If this is already the future, then technically my mom can't say anything about it. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Wilbur opened his mouth to ruin the moment, but was stopped by the warning glance his mom gave him. "So, a first date in the future, glad I could help," Wilbur lied. Now he really wished he'd never let Franny tag along. His stomach couldn't handle too much more.

"Oh, don't worry, son," Cornelius placed his hand on Wilbur's shoulder. "You haven't finished helping yet."

--Robinson Yard--

"I can't believe you talked me into wearing this stupid penguin suit just to pretend to serve you and mom," Wilbur said grudgingly to his dad. Lewis snickered as he sat at the small candle lit table for two that was set up outside. "No seriously, I won't forget this. Ever."

"Maybe if you wore it more often some nice girl would want you to be their first date, Wilbur," Cornelius joked and Lewis' snicker turned into a full laugh. However, the laughing came to a halt when both Franny's came slowly into view, both breathtaking as they could be.

"Hi, Lewis," little Franny smiled an uncharacteristically shy smile.

Lewis gulped and stood to his feet in a daze. "H-Hi, Franny." He quickly fumbled to help her into her seat and then find his way back to his own.

Cornelius and Franny backed off a ways and watched for a few moments. "So how am I doing?" Cornelius asked as he turned Franny to face him.

Franny gave another look back at the table and smiled, "I have a feeling you're going to be fine." Franny held the smile for a few minutes before biting her lip in thought. "There's just something I don't understand..."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Cornelius became slightly worried that Franny was still having complications from the near destruction of the time stream.

"Well, you came to the future, went back and clearly remember quite a bit about what happened. How come I don't remember anything? Any of this?" Franny looked up to her husband, searching his face for an answer.

Cornelius simply nodded before speaking, "It seems memories get distorted when making time leaps. It took me a few days to remember some things and then other times it was almost instant. All of these memories came to me last night."

"And? Why not me?" Franny still didn't understand.

"Franny, I think there's a new invention I need to show you," Cornelius offered his arm and he and Franny headed for his lab, leaving their young selves alone.

"Two plates of spaghetti coming right up," Wilbur grumbled as he also left Lewis and Franny.

"Thanks, Wilbur," Lewis said graciously.

"Oh no!" Franny seemed to be panicking over something.

"What is it!?" Lewis also panicked, thinking something horrible must be wrong.

"That means Wilbur is my son!" Franny's eyeballs were nearly out of socket her eyes were so wide.

Lewis sighed in relief and then gave a snicker. "Yes, he's your son. He's our son."

"What did we do to deserve that?" Franny asked, remembering her mom always telling her kids gave parents what they deserved from things they did as kids.

"Wilbur's not that bad, Franny," Lewis was almost laughing by this time.

"He's not perfect either!" Franny exclaimed stubbornly. "He's out of control really. Don't we ever punish that boy?"

"Yeah you guys punish me," Wilbur had overheard them talking as he brought the spaghetti. "Like all the time."

"Well maybe we wouldn't have to if you'd just behave," Franny couldn't believe the chiding words coming out of her own mouth. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm too young to sound like my mom. Next thing you know I'll be telling you not to sass me," Franny shook her head frantically.

"Actually...you already have," Wilbur said and Franny stared at him in disbelief, trying to remember when she did. "You might not remember, but when I came to find the bowler hat guy, I ran into you and made you spill your frogs everywhere and..."

"That was you!?" Franny's eyes doubled in size again. "I was so mad at you, I was wishing I could ground you."

"Yeah, well the ear yank was enough," Wilbur said rubbing his earlobe a little. "Seriously, I didn't know it was you until you yanked my ear. Then I saw the frogs and knew it was you."

"Wow," Franny got lost in thought for a moment while Lewis and Wilbur exchanged glances, both wondering what she was thinking. "So, is it nice knowing?" Franny finally asked.

"Knowing?" Lewis repeated but then grasped what she meant. "You mean knowing my future?" Franny nodded. "Well, I guess it's nice. It's not always easy, but it's nice. Like the moment in the gym when you first said Frankie and I realized who you were. It was like nothing I've ever known. Probably only second best to when I realized that Dr. Krunklehorn was really Lucille and that she and Bud were the ones who were going to adopt me."

"So no more mysteries, I guess," Franny sighed and Lewis thought it was more discontent than he expected it to be. "It's not that I don't like knowing," she started again, "but not knowing is fun too. Now I'm going to go through the rest of life knowing it's you and knowing someday I'll have a son and knowing my life's going to be perfect."

"Wow, she _is_ crazy," Wilbur looked at Lewis in confusion. "What's wrong with perfect?"

"Nothing," Franny answered unenthusiastically.

"Franny," Lewis swallowed hard, trying to understand where she was coming from. "I love knowing and I love the thought of you knowing and both of us knowing together. But..." Lewis thought for a moment before continuing. "But maybe I'm the only one who is supposed to know."

"But, Lewis, it's too late," Franny said in confusion. "I'm already here. I already know."

"Listen, I promise that if you decide you really don't want to know your future, I will think of something to make you forget," Lewis tried to keep from showing his slight disappointment. "But can you promise me to really think about it first?"

Franny looked at Lewis, looked at Wilbur, and then looked around at her surroundings. "I promise," she finally whispered.

"Leave it to you two to have the weirdest first date ever," Wilbur rolled his eyes.

--The Music Lounge--

"Big decision isn't it?" The older Franny entered into the music lounge and saw her younger self sitting alone at one of the tables.

"How did you know I was here...oh right," she realized as soon as she asked.

"We always come here when we need time to think," Franny smiled and sat down next to the young one. "I also know what you're thinking about."

"Can't you just tell me what decision I'm going to make tomorrow?" little Franny cried in frustration. She looked at her future self, trying to demand an answer.

"I wish I could," she obviously shared the frustration. "But until you make the decision, you have the power of changing your mind at any moment and decididing what memories I keep or don't keep."

"Lewis doesn't really understand does he?"

"Well, Cornelius, I mean, Lewis has already made his decision," Franny answered. "But you can't decide based on him or his happiness. Whatever decision you do make will make him happy in the end anyways. You at least know that."

Little Franny sniffled and shook her head in agreement. "It's just so hard. Everything here is amazing. Knowing for certain everything I've dreamed has come true and more is wonderful. So why am I even second guessing?"

Franny laughed softly. "Maybe because you and I are a little different from other girls. We don't buy into that fairytale ending until we've worked to make it happen."

"That's it! I was trying so hard to understand but now I do. I don't want to know the easy way. I want things to be perfect because I had a hand in making it that way."

"If you think without any doubt that not knowing is what you really want, then don't hesitate," Franny instructed herself, but watched as her small face fell again.

"It's not that easy. I want to make the right decision. I don't want to be selfish. I just want to do what I should and not mess anything else up," little Franny yawned and laid her head down on the table. Before giving into sleep she mumbled, "I just wish I had never come."

* * *

**A/N (cont.) **Believe me, writing between older Franny and younger Franny is just as confusing as it probably is to read it. Just one more chapter and then my highest viewed and reviewed story will be over. And I'm a little rusty, so I apologize if this chapter was completely jank in comparison to others. Hey, Robin, remember almost a year ago when I asked if I could borrow the Blink for this story...??


End file.
